I Suck At Being A Ninja!
by Animeisheaven
Summary: 'How am I even a ninja...' Sumire Haruno is a girl who wants to become a baker. Let's see how well she fares in the Academy...when she totally sucks in being a ninja. Reverse Harem x OC
1. Enter: Sumire Haruno!

" _A long time ago, a powerful demon fox appeared with nine tails," he told her. "With its powerful tails, it could smash mountains and create tidal waves. A band of ninjas rose to defend their village from attack."_

" _Cool!" the young girl said. "Did they win?"_

 _The man smiled at her and said, "Let me tell you the rest, baka. One great Ninja was able to imprison the monster, but died in the process."_

" _Who was he?"_

" _This Ninja was known as…the Fourth Hokage."_

….

I sighed. It was so boring. Iruka-sensei kept ranting and ranting about Naruto not there in the Academy while a bunch of girls were silently gushing and fawning over Sasuke.

"Hinata," I called, bored.

She looked at me, "Y-yes?"

"How much time has Iruka-sensei been ranting about Naruto not there?"

She looked at the clock. "Uh…um…f-for the-the past for-forty min-minutes."

"Thanks."

I propped my head up with my right arm, and continued reading my book.

After two minutes, Iruka-sensei had gone out looking for Naruto. The class immediately erupted into noise as the Sasuke fangirls became noisier and the boys were shouting.

After half an hour or so, Iruka-sensei came in pulling the ear of Naruto. He tied him up and started to lecture him.

"Now listen, Naruto," Iruka-sensei told him sternly. "You failed the last graduation test and the one before that. This is no time to be goofing off, you fool!"

"Hmph," Naruto huffed, turning his head to the side.

Iruka-sensei's eyebrow twitched. "We will have a re-test on the Transformation Jutsu!" he declared to the rest of the class. "Even those who already passed will take it!"

Phew…I have another chance to prove myself. I failed on the last test…

"Whaaaat?" everyone except me screeched.

After lunch, we all lined up to take the test. Mine…went like this:

"Sumire Haruno," I stated. In a poof, I was feeling much more taller and there was a mask on my face. I transformed into the Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake.

Iruka nodded, "Okay!"

I sighed with relief and transformed back into my original form. Next, it was Sasuke Uchiha's turn. I don't like Sasuke…sure, he's hot…but…he's too grumpy. And grumpy people and I don't get along.

When Naruto's turn came, he…was funny. I'd struggled to muffle my laughter. God, adults were so simple…

Naruto had used the 'Sexy Jutsu' and transformed into a naked young lady. That…was hilarious. Iruka-sensei had had a nosebleed, and then he went back to scolding Naruto.

"You fool!" Iruka-sensei's out of insults…he keeps calling him a fool. "Stop making idiotic spells!"

….

After school ended, Sakura and I had gone straight home. More like, Sakura dragging me home.

"So, Sumire, Sakura," mom smiled at us during dinner. "How was school?"

"Mom, it was so exciting!" Sakura squealed. "Like, I was angry, but it was because Ino-pig called me Billboard-Brow! Then…Sasuke-kun! He was so handsome, you know? Oh, and he finally acknowledged me! He grunted when I showed him my Transformation Jutsu! Oh, mom, I'm finally going somewhere with Sasuke!"

I looked at her weirdly. "You call that somewhere? Seriously? He just grunted at you, no biggie. He could easily have been telling you to move or something."

"Shut up, Sumire!" Sakura glared angrily.

"Sumire, maybe you should get someone to like too…" mom said worriedly. "Sakura said that every girl likes Sasuke so it might not be normal for you to not like Sasuke…maybe you should like someone too."

 **What. The. Hell.**

 _How are we even related to this family?_

 **You tell me, Inner. I've been questioning this since the day we were born.**

 _Are we adopted? By the way, you have a –_

 **Again, I've been questioning it.**

"Tsubaki, shut up," the voice of the only sane one in my family was heard – AKA, my dad.

"Ren, what do you mean?" my mom asked.

"You shouldn't encourage Sumire to be like Sakura. Already, as it is, Sakura is head-over-heels for the Uchiha. I don't want my other daughter to get distracted."

"But Ren – !"

"Shut up."

 _At last, our dad comes to save us._

 **My dad is the only reason I think we're related to this family. He is sane.**

 _I agree. I wish there were more people like our dad. By the way, you have a –_

I placed my bowl down. "I'm done. I'll be going for a walk now…"

It was my daily routine. After dinner, I would always go for a walk. Why? Cause I had visions.

Visions of what? Visions of the future. I don't know how I got the ability. As far as I know, the Haruno Clan don't have any Kekkei Genkai. We're peaceful and calm civilians. When I had these visions, however, I would enter a trance-like state. I'd just be staring off into space.

No one knows about this. Obviously, otherwise they'd use me as a tool or a weapon. Who wants that? Certainly not me. They'd make me into a super powerful ninja. Who wants that? Many people. But – never me. I'm fine with staying a civilian. My dream is to become a baker!

…

"We are now about to begin the graduation test," Iruka-sensei announced. "When your name is called, proceed to the next classroom. The test is on the Clone Jutsu."

What?! I wasn't informed about a test! Shit, I am so dead! And it's the Clone Jutsu!

 _Hmph, you're pathetic._

 **SHUT UP! You never bothered to tell me there was one!**

 _Excuse me? I did! You kept interrupting me when I was about to tell you! This is your own fault, stupid._

 **You did?**

I thought for a while. Then it hit me.

 **Help me! You actually did!**

" – Sumire Haruno?"

NOOOOOOO!

I got up hesitantly and went to the next class.

"Please begin," Iruka-sensei motioned for me to start.

 _Okay, Outer. We are doing this. We are going to pass. Good luck._

 **Thanks, Inner.**

I did the hand-sign and applied some chakra. In a poof, there were three clones beside me…but…uh…

Two of them were perfect. While the other…well…it was in a bad shape. The image was perfect and all, but…it was lying on the ground. I looked at Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei with a pleading look.

Shit…what have I just done? I am gonna fail.

"Passed," Iruka-sensei smiled slightly. He handed me my headband, and I looked at him in wonder.

"T-Thanks, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei!" I said cheerfully before going out of the room, sighing with relief.

"You passed, Sumire! That's great!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Thanks, Sakura," I smirked at her.

 _You go girl!_

 **Thanks, Inner!**

After a while, Sasuke came out with a headband in his hand, then Naruto…without a headband, and finally Ino.

"Ino!" I ran towards her happily.

"Sumire!" she smiled. "You passed! Great! Where are you putting your headband?"

"I dunno…"

"Hey, in celebration, why don't you come over to my house today?"

Hey, that's a clever idea…I can avoid Sakura.

"Sure," I replied smirking.

"Okay, then…meet me here at five," she smirked back.

She went away to her parents.

"Don't associate with Ino-pig," Sakura scowled.

"Shut up, Sakura," I glared at her. "You're just jealous cause I'm not hanging out with you."

"Hmph! Oh, there's mom!"

Sakura ran over to mother and I noticed Naruto was sitting on the swings, looking down sadly. Should I comfort him?

 _Obviously._

 **Shut up.**

I took step forward, when Mizuki-sensei came next to him and told him something. With this, Naruto brightened up considerably so I decided not to. Let Mizuki-sensei do it.


	2. Fangirls, Sleepyheads and Food-lovers

**Hey people! I really thank you for reviewing, favorite-ing, and following! It made me really happy to read your reviews.**

 **ZEKI FOR LIFE: Thanks for reviewing! You're not weird to ship Ino and Sumire. Actually, this chapter might make you happy…or not. Still, thanks!**

 **Angel4EverLostInLife: Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sumire.**

 **Warning: It's a little different from your normal Naruto fanfic…hope you like it!**

Today…was the day we got our three-man teams and graduated.

…and Sakura still wasn't ready.

"SAKURA HARUNO, COME DOWN ALREADY!" my dad and I screeched.

"Coming!" she hummed.

Hm, she seems in a good mood…

 _Probably because she thinks she's gonna be in Sasuke's team and is dressing up to impress him._

 **Yeah. Ah, girls are so simple.**

… _you're a girl._

 **Except me.**

 _Hinata's a girl._

 **Hinata likes Naruto. Oh, how I ship them…NaruHina will sail!**

 _Totally._

At last, after half an hour, Sakura came downstairs. Then she gaped and glared at me.

"You're copying Ino's outfit!" she pointed at me, glaring.

"I'm not," I protested. "The color is different."

Actually, I did…I decided that 'New start, new look!' and went on with Ino's outfit. She didn't mind, she seemed happy…

Sakura and I went out of our house and started walking. We soon came across Ino's house.

Sakura halted. Ino halted. I continued walking. "Morning, Ino…"

"Morning, Sumire," she murmured. She smirked at Sakura. "Morning, Sakura."

Sakura smirked back. "Morning…Ino."

I wish they weren't so obsessed with Sasuke…it's so annoying. He's not that great!

They both started walking.

"Who would've thought you'd be able to graduate," Ino stated.

"Ancient history has nothing to do with it," Sakura replied. "As of today, we're both fully fledged Ninjas…I won't lose to you anymore, Ino!"

 _They call what happened two years ago…ancient history? How are we related to Sakura and how did we even become friends with Ino?_

 **I don't know, Inner, I don't know.**

 _I don't think Sakura will ever be able to defeat Ino._

 **Uh-huh. I totally agree with you on that.**

Sakura increased her speed. Ino's eyes narrowed and she also increased her speed. I sweat dropped. They were making walking _also_ a competition? What the hell?

Then…they raced each other to the Academy, leaving me all alone. I sighed and face-palmed, ignoring the looks I got from the other civilians.

I looked at them. "I'm not related to either of them."

They sweat dropped and went back to their own work. I started running and I managed to reach the Academy when Ino and Sakura were gushing over Sasuke.

I went to Shikamaru and Chouji. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure, go ahead…" Chouji nodded shoving some chips in his mouth.

 _Ah, Chouji…always the food lover._

 **Uh-huh.**

Then I saw Naruto. He had the headband.

"Naruto, congratulations!" I smiled at him.

He smiled at me. "Thanks…uh…"

"Sumire."

"Yeah, thanks Sumire! Congratulations to you too!"

Then, Sakura shoved Naruto down and started fighting with Ino and the rest of the fangirls about sitting next to Sasuke.

I sweat dropped. "How am I related to Sakura? How am I friends with Ino?" I murmured.

"You ask me…I face the brunt of all this with Chouji just because Ino's father is friends with Chouji's and my father…" Shikamaru sighed.

"I face the brunt too, ya know…" I muttered. "Sakura's a gushing fangirl and my mom _**wants**_ me to have a crush on Sasuke…"

Then I saw the most surprising – and hilarious – thing ever. Naruto…was kissing Sasuke right on the lips.

"MY EYES!" all the boys screeched.

"NA-RU-TO!" all the girls except Hinata and I shrieked.

Hinata fainted. I burst out laughing.

 _HILARIOUS! I WANNA SEE THAT HAPPEN AGAIN! HA-HA-HA-HA!_

 **Pfft…remind me to congratulate Daisuke for that…HA-HA-HA-HA!**

…

"As of today, you all have become fully fledged Ninjas," Iruka-sensei announced. "However, you're still Genin. The tough part's still to come! From here on, you'll be in a squad of three and carry out your missions under your Jounin teachers."

Sounds cool…hope I get Kakashi Hatake!

 _We probably won't get him, to be on the realistic side._

 **Yeah…**

"I wonder who's gonna be grouped with Sasuke," Ino wonder out loud, smirking. I face palmed.

"I don't know…" Sakura replied.

 _ **What. The. Hell.**_

He finished announcing the groups until Group Seven and my name still wasn't called out.

"Now then, next is Group Seven," Iruka-sensei told us. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…and Sasuke Uchiha. Next is Group Eight. Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

My name still wasn't called.

I sighed and continued watching other people's reactions to their teams.

"Group Ten. Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru Nara."

"It appears we've been grouped together," Shikamaru smirked at Ino while the latter glared at him angrily.

Was I gonna be placed in Group Ten? Or was it Chouji?

"And Chouji Akimichi. Sumire Haruno, as for you, you'll be joining Group Ten since there are odd numbers of students."

Yes…I was placed in a team!

…but I was the odd one out.

And, I was breaking the Ino-Shika-Cho thing. Hopefully I won't get any glares from their family members.

"That's it for the Group Division," Iruka-sensei concluded.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, pointing to Sasuke. "Why does an exceptional student like me have to be in the same group as this guy?!"

 _Exceptional my foot._

"Sasuke has the best grades of the graduates," Iruka-sensei replied. "Naruto, you're at the bottom! Of course, this is how it is when trying to balance the strength within groups."

"Just don't get in my way, dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"I will announce your Jounin teachers in the afternoon," Iruka-sensei told us. "Until then, you're dismissed."

"Sumire, we're in a team together!" Ino smiled at me.

"I feel like I'm breaking your Ino-Shika-Cho thing…" I murmured. "Your parents will kill me."

"Nah, they won't."

We sat together on the roof when we were eating lunch.

"Listen up!" Ino said. "As long as we're in the same group, you will follow my instructions."

"Yeah, yeah…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Let's all go out for some BBQ sometime," Chouji stated.

I smiled, "Sure!"

"Oh, man," Ino face-palmed.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru and I saw Naruto, who was on the roof, slinking towards Sasuke, who was sitting on the window.

"Naruto?" I murmured.

"Huh?" Ino turned towards the direction we were looking.

Naruto reached Sasuke and then pounced on him, and the window shut.

We gasped.

There were some mutterings coming from inside and Ino glared. "Naruto! I won't forgive you if you hurt Sasuke!"

Then some clashing and banging sounds were heard, then…it was quiet.

"What happened?" Ino and I wondered.

Then Sasuke came out, and went away.

"So Naruto got beaten by the one he challenged…" Shikamaru murmured.

"Of course! Naruto's no match for Sasuke!" Ino said 'knowingly'.

I sweat dropped.

 _How are we even friends with Ino and not friends with Shikamaru and Chouji?_

 **I don't know, Inner, I don't know.**

…

 **If you don't mind, please review and tell me what you think! I feel really happy when I read your reviews.**


	3. Team 10's Test!

**Hello, people! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you like this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Claimer: I do own Sumire, and all the other OCs that are gonna appear.**

 **Dark Rose Charm: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad to know that you like Sumire.**

"When the hell is our teacher gonna come…" Ino groaned.

"Hmph," I grunted.

I was pissed. Totally pissed. We didn't get Kakashi Hatake (MY IDOL) but we got…Asuma Sarutobi. That is so annoying! And, he basically left us a note telling us to come to the rooftop. And we did. And he wasn't there.

"So, you kids are the bunch of brats I'm assigned to…" I heard a gruff voice saying and the smell of smoke hit my nose. I glared the bearded man who spoke. "We aren't brats!" Ino shrieked.

"My first impression of you all…" he told us. "…a sane person, a sleepyhead, a foodie and a…fangirl."

Is he calling me a fangirl or Ino a fangirl?

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Who is the fangirl?"

"The blondie."

"Don't call me that!" Ino shrieked angrily.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru muttered. Chouji continued to munch on his chips.

"Okay, you people, introduce yourselves," Asuma-sensei ordered.

"Fine…" we chorused.

"Okay – the sleepyhead, you begin."

"My name is Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru began sleepily. "I like to sleep, solve puzzles and riddles, watch the clouds and irritate Ino." Ino's eyebrow twitched. I smirked. "I dislike troublesome things and Ino." Ino's eyebrow twitched once again. "That's it. Oh, and I like to play Shogi."

Shogi…never thought he liked it. Maybe I could ask him to teach me…and I'll finally defeat dad.

 _We are gonna defeat our father at Shogi!_

 **Obviously, I am looking forward to those new clan secrets.**

"Okay, interesting…foodie, you begin," Asuma-sensei spoke.

"My name is Chouji Akimichi," Chouji began, munching on some chips. "I like food, watching the clouds and sharing my food with _only my friends_. I dislike people who call me fat, fatso or any other name." Saying this, he glared furiously at Ino. She glared back at him. "I also love to irritate Ino." Whoa, people sure do like irritating Ino.

"Hmm…fangirl, begin."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka and I _**loooooooove**_ Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino squealed. We all sweat dropped. "I like fashion, make-up and training!" Never expected her to like training. "I _**haaaaaaaate**_ Sakura Haruno!" I nodded. Me too, Ino, me too. "I dislike Shikamaru, Chouji, bugs and sushi!" Okay, I expected that. "And, Sumire Haruno is my best friend!" Saying this, she squeezed me tightly. "I don't like boys hitting on her, and I wanted to keep her safe!" I blushed bright red.

 _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GIRL DOING?!_

 **INNER~! HELP ME FROM THE EMBARRASSMENT! IT'S LIKE SHE HAS A CRUSH ON ME!**

 _Don't worry, Outer. I will help you devise a plan to make her…a little less affectionate._

 **Thanks, Inner~! You're the best!**

Asuma-sensei looked at us in disbelief. I violently shook my head at him, trying to tell him that no, I wasn't her girlfriend nor was I lesbian.

"I-I'm Sumire Haruno, and I hate my sister Sakura Haruno," I stuttered. "I dislike Sasuke Uchiha, tomatoes and training. I like baking, sleeping and food. I love cuddling cute things." They all sweat dropped. "I am certainly not lesbian, and Ino and I are _**not**_ dating, for your information, Asuma-sensei." He nodded at me. My eyes grew shiny. "My idol is _KAKASHI HATAKE_!" Asuma-sensei looked surprised, then he smirked. I continued. "I plan to retire after becoming a Chunin to become a baker." Everyone seemed surprised. "My dream…is to gain a REVERSE HAREM!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "What?" they murmured.

 _You didn't hear?! I WANT A REVERSE HAREM!_

 **They can't hear you.**

 _Shut up, you._

"That was…interesting," Sensei told us. "Meet me in Training Ground No. 5 tomorrow, at exactly 12:30 pm. Goodbye."

He disappeared in a poof, and we all started chattering about him. Actually, Ino was doing the chatting and we were just listening.

…

"So, you all are here," Asuma-sensei smirked.

"Uh-huh," we muttered.

"Good," he smirked at us. "Now, let's begin. Start running around the training ground until you drop."

WHAT?

 _Shit. We are in so much trouble._

 **Inner~! Help me!**

 _I can't do anything this time…I'm sorry!_

I panicked and followed after Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

…

I huffed and panted. "Asuma-sensei…can we take a break now?"

"No. Now, go do five hundred push-ups."

"WHAT?" Ino and I yelled.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm hungry," Chouji pouted.

"Do it, you little brats," Sensei snapped angrily.

"Y-YES, SENSEI!" we all stammered.

…

"A-su-ma…sen-sei…can…we…s-top…now?" Ino panted. I kept on panting. I was too tired to even speak.

"H-How…trou-ble-so-me…" Shikamaru huffed, tired as well.

"I-I'm hung-ry…" Chouji stammered. His stomach growled. Our stomachs growled as well.

"Fine, then, I'll let you stop for lunch," Asuma-sensei told us, giving in. "But after that, we meditate."

"Meditate?" we all chorused curiously.

 _Outer, meditation is there because we have to learn_ _ **proper**_ _chakra control._

 **Ah. Thanks, Inner.**

…

"Meditation…is key in controlling chakra," Asuma-sensei stated. "If you wanna become a medic-nin, you have to have proper chakra control."

"But Sensei~! None of us want to become medic-nins!" Ino protested. Asuma-sensei shot her a glare. "Quiet, insolent brat." She shuddered, "Yes, Sensei…"

"Now, sit down where _you_ think is the calmest area in this Training Ground," he ordered.

We nodded, scrambling to different directions. I went to a tree and climbed up on it.

"Now…just close your eyes and meditate."

 _Now that's advice. Some of us don't know how to meditate properly, Asuma-Sensei._

 **Are you talking about us or someone else?**

 _Us._

 **You wound me, Inner.**

 _Shut up._

…

There were two more hours left until we could go home, and Asuma-sensei was killing us with these exercises.

First laps, second push-ups, third meditation, fourth sit-ups and now, again push-ups.

"Tell you what," he told us, blowing a cigarette. "You manage to do this and I'll pass you."

Was this…some sort of test? Shikamaru's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Once Asuma-sensei quit patrolling around us, he spoke. "I have an idea."

"'What?" Ino snapped.

"Guys, can you do clones and the Transformation Jutsu?" Shikamaru questioned.

We all nodded. "Yes."

"Maximum?"

"Three," I answered.

"Five," Chouji replied.

"Ten," Ino sighed.

"Well, why don't we send each other to rest?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well, you guys go hide and rest, while I make clones of you people and do the push-ups? We can take chances."

We all brightened up. "Good idea, Shikamaru!"

"Okay, Chouji, you begin first," Ino declared and we ran off into the bushes, leaving Chouji behind.

…

It was finally my turn. And I was nervous. I mean, I sucked at being a ninja, ya know…I wasn't that talented at all.

I quickly summoned up three of my clones and made them transform into Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji.

I continued doing push-ups when I heard Asuma-sensei coming up to me. Shit…and I was tired too, and was about to pass out from using too much chakra.

Asuma-sensei smirked at me. "Hello, I've come to the decision that you guys have passed. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, please come out."

I sighed with relief and tiredness and made the clones disappear.

"You people have done well," Asuma-sensei told us. "Who came up with the plan?"

"Shikamaru," Ino, Chouji and I chorused looking at Shikamaru, who was blushing slightly.

"I see…so…" Sensei seemed to think for a bit.

Then, he spoke again. "Ino, you work with the Mind. Chouji, you work with the body. Shikamaru, you are the strategist. And Sumire, you're the distraction."

My eyebrow twitched. "A-su-ma-sen-sei?" I drawled out.

He shivered. "Y-Y-Yes?"

"Do-you-want-to-die?"

"Hmph, as if a simple and small minded Genin brat could kill me."

"I could kill you with a nose-bleed."

"Hmph, I don't nose-bleed."

I smirked. I'd been watching Naruto for a while now, so I figured out the move. "Sexy Jutsu!"

I transformed into a naked young lady and smiled seductively. "Oh~! A-su-ma-kun?"

His eyes widened and a fountain of blood gushed out of his nose before he passed out. I transformed back into my original form and snickered. "Adults are so simple~!"

"Uh…Sumire?" Ino murmured.

I turned to her. "Yes, Ino?"

"Shikamaru and Chouji passed out."

"Oh."

"Should we…wake them up?"

Then I smirked as an idea came to my head. "No. Let's imagine their face is the canvas…and my permanent marker is the paint."

Her eyes widened and she snickered. "Yes, yes, let's."

 **Hello! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	4. I Met Kakashi Hatake!

**Hey, people! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows~!**

 **Lemini: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you think it's funny.**

 **Dark Rose Charm: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you find it funny and awesome.**

 **Zaphhh: Thanks for reviewing!**

 **BlindKitten97: Thanks for reviewing! Haku** _ **might**_ **live. Then again, I probably will let him live – with a twist of course – a twist to suit Sumire. She isn't in Team 7, ya know?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **Claimer: I only own Sumire, Ren, Tsubaki and the other OCs that appear in the story.**

…

Shikamaru, Chouji _**and**_ _Asuma-sensei_ were pissed. Ino'd blamed everything on me and went home.

 **Inner, help me.**

 _Sorry, Outer, I'm out of ideas._

 **Shit.**

I was currently hiding behind a bush, trying to think of a way to escape.

"There you are…" I heard Asuma-sensei whisper behind me.

I stiffened and started to run away from him. I'd run around many Training Grounds and I had even stumbled up on Hinata, Shino and Kiba training with their teacher Kurenai Yuhi. Ah…Kurenai is so pretty…but I still think Kakashi is the best! I seriously wanted Kakashi Hatake to be my sensei…not dumb old Asuma-sensei. Ugh.

I was actually really tired…but I was lost so I couldn't go home. I soon stumbled upon Naruto tied to a log, while Sasuke and Sakura were feeding him.

"Sakura, which training ground is this?!" I wailed.

"I think…55th," Sakura replied. "Why?"

"A-A-Asuma-sensei is chasing me just because I wrote on his forehead!"

Naruto burst out laughing. "Ah-ha-ha! What did you write?"

"Kakashi Hatake is better than you!" I said smirked. I heard a slight snort coming from the bushes. Oh. Kakashi is there. I think…he's spying on them, so I better not tell them he's there.

"You know Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura and Naruto gaped at me.

I nodded. "Yup. He's my idol~!" my eyes grew shiny.

"Oh – wait, you transformed into him during the Transformation Jutsu test!" Sakura stated.

I nodded again. "Yup."

"Well, well, what do I see here?" I heard Kakashi say. He's here…oh my God…he's here!

My eyes grew shiny once again and I squealed. "Kakashi Hatake!"

Everyone sweat dropped while Kakashi stared at me. "Yes?"

"I'm your biggest fan! Ohhh~! Can you teach me the Chidori?! And please~ tell Asuma-sensei that I'm sorry for writing on his forehead!"

"I'm sorry, I cannot teach you the Chidori. Ask your own teacher. And, thank you for the praise."

My shoulders slumped. "Oh. Okay. You're welcome." I looked at Sakura sheepishly. "Where is home from this Training Ground?"

Sakura face palmed before giving me the directions.

…

"So, girls, how was your day today?" mom asked.

I stuffed a piece of fish in my mouth. "Tiring and terrifying."

"Amazing!" Sakura squealed.

"I met Kakashi Hatake-sama!" I stated. My dad's ears twitched and he turned to me, a grin on his face. "Did you ask him to teach you the Chidori? Who is your Jounin instructor?"

"Yes, I did," I replied. "Though my Jounin instructor is Asuma Sarutobi."

"Bad luck," dad muttered. I nodded. "Yeah. Kakashi-sama refused immediately. But, Sakura's Jounin instructor is Kakashi-sama."

My dad sighed. "That's great, but…he won't be of any use to Sakura."

"Ren!" my mom scolded angrily. "How dare you say that! Sakura is perfect and every instructor will benefit her!"

 _No instructor will benefit her. There are only two or three instructors that will benefit her._

 **I know…I wish I got put on Kakashi's team…but…I guess Team 10 is okay as well.**

 _Yeah, Ino's not as bad as Sakura. Shikamaru and Chouji have hobbies that we like too. Asuma-sensei…well, he's not bad._

 **And, I guess…I won't benefit Team 7. They have the right stuff. Sakura's good for information, Naruto is good for strength and distraction while Sasuke's good for strength and brains.**

"Tsubaki, let's be honest – Sakura is a gushing fangirl and is only interested in boys and clothes," my dad told mom.

"But then – Sumire?! Look at her clothes – and she loves Kakashi!"

 _ **We don't love Kakashi.**_

"She copied them from Yamanaka Ino – her teammate and best friend. And she doesn't love Kakashi – she just idolises him."

"Ren! Sometimes I think that you prefer Sumire more than Sakura!"

My dad paused. "…what if I did? What if you preferred Sakura more than Sumire? That's true."

My eyes widened. Mom…prefers Sakura more? Dad…prefers me more? That's…great.

 _YES! Dad loves us more! Actually, it wasn't that hard to figure out. He always told us everything!_

 **Yeah…guess that's good news, Inner.**

Then, I looked at the clock and saw what time it was. Hm…in half an hour, my vision will come.

I stuffed my face with the rest of my rice, and gulped down my water. "I'll be going for my walk now." I got up and went out of the house.

…

" _What? Team 7's going on a C Rank?" Ino screeched. "I want to go to!"_

 _Asuma-sensei nodded. "Uh-huh. They're better than you, ya know."_

" _C Ranks are a drag," Shikamaru stated. "But I wouldn't mind going on one."_

 _CChouji munched on his chips. "Yeah…D Ranks are boring."_

 _Asuma-sensei shrugged. "Fine then. Tomorrow morning, assemble here at 7:30 sharp."_

" _I don't want to!" I exclaimed._

 _They all stared at me. "You don't get a say."_

…

WHAT? WE'RE GOING ON A C RANK SOON?! OH NO, I DON'T WANT TO!

I have to do everything to avoid that C Rank.

 **Hello people! I'm sorry if it was short. There was nothing else to write…nothing important, except they're going on a C Rank next chapter…and she meets Kakashi.**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


	5. C Ranks and Other Annoyances

**Hello, people! I really, really, feel so happy! I'm getting so many favourites and follows! Oh, my God,** _ **thanks so much**_ **! _**

 **I really don't know how to thank you guys. I'm so happy! Kya~!**

 **Tsuki (Guest): Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Dark Rose Charm: Hm, it'd be type of boring if I went canon all the time. And plus, I really wanted to focus on Team 10 (they're my favourite team!). Also, I didn't think that Sumire would fit Team 7. So, so, sorry! But, don't worry, there's the Chunin exams coming…later on. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I only own Sumire and all the other OCs that you may come across in this story.**

I'd done everything to avoid the topic of a C Rank. When Sakura finally brought it up at dinnertime one day, I choked. I started coughing and mom looked at me worriedly. "Are you alright, Sumire-chan?"

I nodded, still choking on my food. I gulped down a glass of water and sighed with relief as my throat became free again. "S-S-S-Sakura, you said you were going on a C Rank?"

She nodded and smirked. "UH HUH! That means, I, Sakura Haruno, won this competition!"

 _What competition?_

 **I don't know, Inner, I don't know.**

I sighed at Sakura. "Did we have a competition?"

She glared at me, pissed. "OF COURSE WE DID! YOU'RE AS FORGETFUL AS NARUTO!"

"Oh, you mean the Nine Tails?" mom asked. "Stay away from him, Sakura, Sumi – !"

"Shut up, Tsubaki," dad snapped. "You can tell Sakura whatever you want, but you will not drill your customs into Sumire."

"Ren!" she gasped. "But – but – it's true! He's dangerous!"

 _What're they talking about?_

 **Dunno. They're talking about Naruto, but about what?**

"Naruto isn't dangerous," I piped up. "He's a very energetic and happy boy who has a crush on Sakura." Sakura gagged while mom looked at me in horror. "What?! He can't – Sakura, stay away from Naruto!"

Dad looked at Sakura in disgust. "How can he have a crush on her, and not on you, Sumire?"

"I dunno, dad, I dunno."

"Why, it's because I'm beautiful~!" Sakura cooed pompously.

I gazed at her with half-lidded eyes. "Seriously?"

 _Sakura's ugly._

 **I know, right. Ino's more beautiful.**

"Sakura, shut your trap," dad snapped at her.

"Ren!" mom gasped.

"'Ren!'" dad imitated mockingly. I giggled. Dad smirked at me, while mom just glared at us with a huff. Sakura glared at us too.

Dad and I burst out into fits of laughter and grinned at each other.

 _We can relate to dad most._

 **Yeah. He's the best dad ever!**

After I finished stuffing my face, I decided to go for a walk as usual. I stood up. "Thank you for the food. I'll be leaving."

I went around the city, looking at the streets which were buzzing with people. I sat down in my usual place, and waited for the vision.

…

" _Hello, I'm Daichi Matsumoto," the boy smiled at me._

…

That's it? That's it? Just a boy called Daichi Matsumoto who smiles at me? That's seriously it?! I stomped my foot in frustration and made my way home.

"Hello, Sumire," my dad greeted me at the front door. I smiled at him. "Hello, dad. Was there anything you needed?"

"Yes, I would like to have a conversation with you."

"Conversation? About what?"

"You'll see."

He led me inside my room and sat down on the bed. I took a seat opposite him, on the chair.

"Aren't you…feeling a bit suspicious?"

I blinked at him. "Huh? What'd ya mean?"

"Don't you think…Sakura and Tsubaki have been going out a lot of times?"

I blinked again. "Now that you think of it, yeah…"

"I have a suspicion Tsubaki is cheating on me."

Wait…what? Mom would never cheat on dad…would she? She couldn't, they loved each other so, so, much…

"Why'd you think that, dad? I'm sure she loves you."

Dad looked down, an expression of insecurity, sadness and loneliness on his face. "But…I'm not sure…she's unpredictable and troublesome."

I giggled slightly. "You sound like a Nara."

He smirked at me and poked my side. I squealed. He spoke. "Oh, really?"

We burst out into peals of laughter and dad got up, smiling softly. "Thanks, Sumire. I needed the support."

He walked out of my room, leaving me to stare at him curiously.

…

"Get the stupid dog!" Ino shrieked from the tree she was hiding in.

The dog started barking and Ino shrieked with fear again. I cackled along with Shikamaru and Chouji, enjoying her torture.

"Stop laughing, you little…!" she screamed.

We continued laughing. Asuma-sensei sighed tiredly. He went over to the dog, caught it by its tail and flung it backwards. The dog was knocked out. I glared at Asuma-sensei. "Sensei, how could you?! It's just a poor little dog! Kakashi-san would've killed you by now if he'd seen it!"

Asuma-sensei glared at me. "Shut up."

"Chouji – if Asuma-sensei threw food like that how would you feel?!" I huffed at Chouji.

Chouji's expression turned angry and he also glared at Asuma-sensei. "Asuma-sensei, what if that dog was food?"

Asuma-sensei shuddered. "Now, now, please calm down…"

"Shikamaru!" I turned to Shikamaru. "What if he threw you like that? Especially when you're sleeping?!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he whipped around and glared at Asuma-sensei threateningly.

I turned to Ino. "Ino! What if he threw your clothes like that when you were bathing?!"

Ino's face turned red with anger and she jumped down from the tree, cracking her knuckles. "THAT PERVERT!"

I smirked at Asuma-sensei, who was growing paler at every single crack of a knuckle.

…

"I heard Team 7's gone on a C Rank," Asuma-sensei stated innocently. I paled, realizing what would happen. I tried to speak, but Ino beat me to it.

"What? Team 7's going on a C Rank?" Ino screeched. "I want to go to!"

Asuma-sensei nodded. "Uh-huh. They're better than you, ya know."

"C Ranks are a drag," Shikamaru stated. "But I wouldn't mind going on one."

Chouji munched on his chips. "Yeah…D Ranks are boring."

Asuma-sensei shrugged. "Fine then. Tomorrow morning, assemble here at 7:30 sharp."

"I don't want to!" I exclaimed.

They all stared at me. "You don't get a say."

Oh…fuck. I couldn't avoid it. NOOOOOOOOOOO!

…

"Please, please, pretty _please_ , Hokage-sama?" Ino pleaded.

The Hokage laughed nervously. "W-Where did you children get this idea from?"

"Hokage-sama, don't give them/us the C Rank!" Iruka and I chorused together.

"Hokage-sama, give them/us the C Rank!" Asuma-sensei and Ino argued. I glared at Ino. Iruka-sensei glared at Asuma-sensei. "NO/YES!"

"Well, then, since we can't decide, I'll ask Shikamaru and Chouji," the Hokage looked at them.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "Mm."

Chouji munched on his chips, and grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes," the Hokage spoke up.

Iruka-sensei and I banged our heads against the table and wall respectively.

"Well, then, let the client come," the Hokage told us. Then he started blabbing about something or the other which wasn't that important. The only thing important was the instructions of the missions. And I found that out.

Take a young girl to Aigakure, or rather, Village Hidden in Love. Stupid name.

The girl came in at last. She had long black hair in…a mix of Ino and Sakura's hairstyles ( _ug_ **ly** ) and had brown eyes. She was clad in a pale blue yukata, which had pink (UGH) flower patterns on them. She hadn't had any shoes on, and she had an emotionless expression on her face.

Great. Just, great.


	6. I Hate C Ranks

**Hey, guys! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews, favourites and follows!**

 **BlindKitten97: Thanks for reviewing! And yes, I know it might be impossible to cheat on your spouse in a ninja village. Hm, but…Tsubaki and Ren are ninjas. Retired ninjas – retired Chunin. You'd expect them to have a few tricks, right? Like, Tsubaki putting a Shadow Clone instead of her…something like that. I'm glad you're happy when I update.**

 **Dark Rose Charm: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you think it's funny, and I'm also happy you approve of Sumire and her dad. Well…as for the reason she's avoiding the C Rank…well, she doesn't want to be a ninja. She wants to be a baker and let herself gain weight. She's scared of battle and violence and all that stuff so she doesn't like C Ranks, which are on a higher level than D Ranks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I do own Sumire, and any other OC that you may come across in this story.**

I growled in irritation.

"So, like, then I went to the mall, and then like, I went for my birthday, and I like, got a present that was like, so gross, so like, I threw it away and then I like, scolded my dad and then my mom like, banished him out of Aigakure! Then I got like, pissed at my mom, so I like, banished her out of the village. Then people like, n-nomi-no-vomitated – "

I choked on my saliva and burst out laughing. "VOMITATED? VOMITATED? Pfft…AHA-HA-HA-HA!"

In no time, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji also began laughing. Natsumi (the child client who were a pink yukata) glared at all of us. "Shut up!"

We continued laughing, while Asuma-sensei sweat dropped. "Now, now, kids…listen to Miss Natsumi."

We ignored him and continued laughing. Natsumi kept yelling 'shut up!'. At last, after half an hour of laughing and Natsumi yelling 'shut up!' while Asuma-sensei sweat dropped, we stopped laughing.

"Don't you mean nominated?" Ino suggested. Natsumi sulked. "Hmph."

Shikamaru sighed tiredly. "What a drag…"

Chouji sighed, and went back to munching his chips. "Mm."

Ino glared at Natsumi. "Brat."

I face palmed. "Not this again…"

After two more hours of walking, we decided to sit down for lunch. Chouji and I had decided to have an eating competition.

"I, Haruno Sumire, vow to defeat him, Akimichi Chouji, at an eating contest!" I announced.

"I, Akimichi Chouji, vow to defeat her, Haruno Sumire, at an eating contest!" Chouji announced.

"Who're you betting on?" Asuma-sensei asked Ino and Shikamaru. "I'm betting on Chouji."

"Chouji," Shikamaru smirked. Ino sighed. "I guess…Chouji. He is an Akimichi after all."

"I'm betting on the fatso!" Natsumi declared. She…called…him…fatso. Oh shit. We are in big trouble.

We all panicked. "Oh, my God – Chouji, she didn't call you a fatso, okay? I swear she didn't call you a fatso!" Ino stammered, scared.

"Chouji, leave the poor girl alone!" Asuma-sensei scrambled to protect Natsumi.

Shikamaru tried to calm Chouji down. "Chouji…calm down. Calm down."

I got up from my seat just to run up a tree and hide on one of its branches.

"Chouji, calm down!" I called from the tree. "Let's have our eating competition!" Chouji continued to get angrier and angrier every second. Then, he stayed quiet. He looked at me. "Let's have our eating contest."

I blinked. Huh? He didn't get angry? Okay. Well, good for Natsumi. "'Kay," I spoke as I climbed down.

I took some onigiri in my hand and waited for the signal.

"Ready…set…eat!" Asuma-sensei yelled.

Chouji and I started to stuff our faces with food.

…

In the end, well, I lost. I know, ha-ha, very funny. I challenged an Akimichi and lost. That was expected.

"Sumire, it's fine, really," Shikamaru told me. "You were actually a challenge for Chouji."

"Really?"

"Yep," Shikamaru nodded.

 _Good, Sumire, good!_

 **Should we tell dad?**

 _Uh-huh. We were a challenge for an Akimichi!_

 **I know right!**

My face brightened. "Thanks, Shikamaru!"

"You're welcome!"

"Ugh…you two are sickening," Natsumi snorted. "Are you two in a relationship or what?"

 _WHAT?_

My face heated up along with Shikamaru's. Asuma-sensei had a red tint on his cheeks. Ino and Chouji had a thoughtful expression.

"Um…we're not in a relationship," I mumbled.

Everything grew silent. Then I felt the bushes move…there was something there. I looked at Asuma-sensei. "There's something behind the bushes."

"I am aware," Asuma-sensei stated. "There is a person – a Genin by his chakra."

Chakra? I didn't sense any.

 _Have you forgotten?! We can't sense chakra very well!_

 **Oh – thanks, Inner.**

"They could be at a much higher level," Shikamaru suggested. "They might be masking a part of his chakra."

"Yes, that could happen," Ino agreed.

Then, a kunai was flung towards us. I ducked down, dodging it. It hit a tree instead. I put a hand on one of my kunai, the others doing the same.

A boy came out from the bushes. "Hello, I'm Daichi Matsumoto," the boy smiled at me.

That's…that's the guy in my vision! Why'd he attack us?

"Daichi?!" Natsumi screeched. "Why'd you follow us?!"

"These are unknown ninjas, fool," Daichi snapped. "How could you let them in near Aigakure?! You're a stupid Miwakukage!"

"Miwakukage?" we all chorused.

Asuma-sensei sighed. "Miwakukage, or the Allure Shadow, is the leader of Aigakure. Our client was the Miwakukage of Aigakure."

"Oh~!" we said in unison.

"Daichi, they're ninja who are escorting me!" Natsumi yelled.

"Well they go away now! I'm here to take you!"

"I need to pay them, you idiot!"

"They don't need to be paid!"

 _What. The. Hell. Did. He. Just. Say?!_

 **He. Freaking.** **DARED** **. To. Say. That. We. DON'T. NEED. Payment?!**

I cracked my knuckles, glaring at the boy who was gonna die by my hands.

"Da-i-chi-Ma-tsu-mo-to-san?" I said. "How the hell can you say that we do not need pay-ment?"

Everyone shuddered. Natsumi as well, but Daichi seemed oblivious. "Cause ninja from the Leaf are always shitty."

At this, all our eyebrows began twitching. Natsumi looked at us nervously and looked back at Daichi. "Um…Daichi, I think you shouldn't have said that…"

"Miwakukage-sama…can't you feel that bloodlust?" Daichi whispered, shuddering.

"Daichi, it's directed towards you."

"WHAT?!"

…

In the end, we'd gotten our payment. After a couple of punches and kicks, we'd knocked him unconscious. Natsumi took us to her village, and we had a great meal over there. She gave us our payment, and we decided to stay there for the night.

"So…Sumire, any celebrities you find hot?" Ino asked me.

 _God, this girl is perverted._

 **Hey, guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review, I'd update faster!**

 **~ Animeisheaven**

 **PS: Anyone think that Believer by Imagine Dragons suits Hidan? I think that, I dunno why.**


	7. Adorable Panda

**Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Wait, I have a question…is Sumire a Mary Sue? If she is, please tell me!**

 **Dark Rose Charm: Thanks for reviewing! I will still make her strong, of course, and she will be a Chunin. I dunno whether I'll let her become a Jounin or what…but she** _ **will**_ **be a Chunin. And, no, I won't let her be fat or something – at least, her dad won't let her be. And, of course, she'll have to be at least pretty to have a reverse harem, so, no, she won't be fat! You don't like Sakura? Me too! I hate her. I just…don't like her. Just…got that vibe I guess. I made Sumire Sakura's sister because I wanted to bash Sakura *hides behind a rock and blushes with embarrassment*. I'm glad you like it! ^_^**

 **BlindKitten97: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you think it's a good chapter. Yeah, the shipping and harem begins now~! XD. But, it might be a little slow (I can't just have people falling for her immediately, it has to be realistic)**

 **Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, Ino or Hinata would've been in Team 7 instead of Sakura.**

 **Claimer: I do own Sumire, and all my other OCs that you may come across in this story.**

"So, how was your mission, Sumire?" dad asked curiously.

"Oh, there was this annoying little brat who was from Aigakure and we had to escort her," I answered, taking a bite of my yummy onigiri.

"Aigakure? Village Hidden in Love?"

"Yup. Then this guy called Daichi Matsumoto threw a kunai at me while we were eating lunch, so II ducked down. He started scolding that little brat about being a bad Miwakukage and then said we didn't deserve payment."

"Then you beat him up?"

"Yup. Pretty sure he broke a few bones."

 _He deserved it._

"That's my daughter." He raised his hand out for a high-five, and I gave it to him, grinning.

"Where's mom?" I asked curiously.

Dad's eyes saddened. "She went out for Akihiko's party, leaving a Shadow Clone here instead." I looked at him sympathetically. "You'll survive. She doesn't deserve you. In fact, why don't you get yourself a girlfriend?"

Dad glared at me. "How dare you! I can't get a girlfriend until I leave her or something – I can't cheat on her, it goes against my honour code!"

 _I feel sorry for dad. Mom's such a bitch to him._

 **I know…I wish everything went better for dad.**

"Then do it," I stated.

"T-Then…what about you? What about…Sakura? I'm certain…you both will stay with her."

 _We'll most definitely stay with you, dad!_

"Dad, you know me…I will always stay with you."

He looked hopeful. "Really? Even if…I can't cook and I might be away on missions the whole time?"

"Uh-huh. Don't you worry, I can cook, I _am_ gonna become a baker one day! And, I can take care of myself, dad!"

He smirked at me and ruffled my hair. "We'll see, Sumire, we'll see. Now, go and take a shower – you stink."

I glared at him playfully. "Dad!"

He snickered. "'Dad!'" he imitated.

…

A month had passed since my mission had ended. My routine was the same – wake up, shower, eat, go to the Training Grounds, train, eat, do a mission, go to eat something with Team 10, go home, go for a walk, sleep.

Today was different – the whole village was talking about the Chunin exams.

 _Hm…so it has finally arrived._

 **I'm scared, Inner~! Should we take it?**

 _Well, duh, we have to try at least! We have to make Dad proud and be on his level!_

 **Okay…I will.**

 _We can do it, okay? Look, we've learnt so many new Jutsu! I bet we can defeat at least two people…?_

 **Face it, Inner, we're pathetic ninjas. We probably couldn't even defeat at least one ninja there, let alone two. I bet you we can't even defeat Sakura.**

 _Shut up, idiot! We are gonna win!_

"Sumire-chan~!"

I whipped around to see Ino running up to me. "Hey, Ino," I said smiling.

"Are you looking forward to our new mission?!" she asked excitedly.

 _Right…she doesn't know about the Chunin exams, I guess._

"Actually, the Chunin exams start soon," I informed. "We might be doing it…I dunno."

"Chunin exams?" Ino said curiously.

"Uh-huh – we're gonna be promoted to a higher level of ninja if we take these and pass. I doubt we'd pass them, though. I heard it's quite dangerous as well as difficult."

Ino winked at me. "We'll pass – cause we're…Ino-Shika-Chou-Ha!"

I grinned. "Thanks, Ino."

…

We'd just finished our training. Asuma-sensei had overworked us by making us train super hard. First came running…with 5 kilograms of weights attached to our legs. Then came push-ups…with weights, of course. Third there was…meditation, which was good rest. Then he taught a new Jutsu to each of us.

He taught me the Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu – actually, he gave me the scroll to learn it (he didn't know how to do it, because his chakra natures were wind and fire), but still, I learnt it. Not fully, though. I had to still apply the right amount of chakra. For a Haruno, I seriously didn't have proper chakra control. I'm so jealous of Sakura…and dad…and mom.

Asuma-sensei seemed to be in deep thought when we were eating. Hm…probably debating whether we should take the Chunin exams or not. After we ate, Asuma-sensei said that training was over and we could do whatever we wanted.

Me, being the worried and scared little girl, I was, decided to practice the Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu – I needed to practice it and the other techniques I learnt just in case I was taking Chunin exams.

…

I panted, tired. I'd been practicing the Jutsu for five hours now, and I was covered in dirt. I was taking a rest currently.

"What's your name?" I heard a soft voice speak.

I turned to see…a panda. An adorable, cutesy, little panda. My eyes went into hearts. "PANDA!" I took off immediately to hug him and cuddle him. He quickly side-stepped out of the way, and I hit a tree.

"Ow, ouch!" I groaned, massaging my poor forehead.

"What is your name?"

"S-Sumire…Sumire Haruno," I mumbled, still groaning in pain. "W-What about you?"

"Gaara."

Then I noticed he didn't have a headband. "You don't have a headband. Wait – are you here for the Chunin exams?"

He simply looked at me, before walking away.

 _How dare he! Cute he is, but how dare he just ignore us and walk off like that!_

I glared at him. "Hey – panda-kun! Panda-kun! Wait up – answer my question!"

He turned around and nodded slightly, before disappearing, leaving some sand behind. I blinked.

 _Sand…he must be from Sunagakure. Hey – I wonder if he makes puppets!_

 **I seriously wanna know! I'll ask him during the Chunin exams~! Oh, my God, I'm so excited!**

…

"Dad! Dad!" I scrambled inside the house.

"I'm here!" dad called from the balcony.

I ran over to the balcony, and saw him taking a smoke. "Yes?" he said.

"The Chunin exams are starting!"

"I am aware. They are starting seven days from now, is it not?"

"They are? I mean, I knew it was starting, but I didn't know when. It's so soon!"

"Yes. Have you learnt anything new?"

"Yes – the Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu! I was practicing it."

"Hm…good. Do you think you could show it to me?"

"Yes, yes!"

 **Hey, guys! I'm sorry if this chapter was bad. Please review, I'll update faster!**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


	8. Everyone Is Assembled!

**Hey, guys~! I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you like it! Sorry…it was a bit late. Thanks for the favourites and follows, by the way!**

 **Dark Rose Charm: Thanks for reviewing! I feel bad for the dad too…what am I doing to him? She'll have more Jutsu later on…but for now, she'll have like 3 new Jutsu. She obviously will kick Sakura's ass, cause Sumire's awesome! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I do own my OCs, which you will be seeing a lot of in this chapter…**

* * *

Sakura actually seemed pretty annoyed today. Whenever the name Naruto was mentioned (which was a lot of times, we were planning to have Narutomaki for dinner), she grew even more annoyed. She also seemed jittery.

In our next training session, Asuma-sensei told us we'd be taking part in the Chunin exams. Then he gave four application forms to each – Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and I.

I looked at the form in my hand and quickly filled it up.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to take the Chunin exams?" he asked me. I looked at him. "Yeah. I wanna make dad proud!"

"So…it's just making your parents proud? No other motivation?"

"Uh-huh."

"That seems a little weak…what do you really want to become?"

"A baker. I also want a reverse harem! So, if I become a super-cool and beautiful ninja, there'd be people falling for me!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Seriously?"

"Yup~!"

"So…who is your father?"

"Ren Haruno!"

He choked. "What?!"

I blinked. "Ren Haruno is my dad. My mom is Tsubaki Haruno."

"Y-You mean…that Ren…that Chunin…is your dad?!"

"Yep. Is there anything wrong?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Hm…he seems to know dad or something…but how?

"No."

I got up. "Well then, I have to get going. Thanks for the food!"

"You're welcome."

I ran out of the shop. Kakashi had called me for dinner to ask me some questions. So me, being the Kakashi fangirl I was, gladly accepted.

I'd left cause my vision would come soon. I reached the tree I normally sat in and sat down.

* * *

" _Next match: Sumire Haruno and Sakura Haruno!"_

 _Everyone turned silent and started murmuring and whispering. Ino looked at me nervously. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay fighting your sister?"_

 _Shikamaru glanced at me curiously. Chouji stopped munching his chips for a minute and looked at me as well._

* * *

WHAT? I'M GONNA BE FACING OFF SAKURA?

 _We're gonna be fighting Sakura, huh…and she doesn't know that. Why don't we spy on her training?_

 **Good idea…but isn't that cheating?**

 _It is, but…we have this gift of seeing the future. Shouldn't we use it and make the most of it?_

 **Yeah…good idea. But we seriously don't know whether it's gonna happen during the Chunin exams…**

 _We'd still better spy on her. We are gonna fight her some day or the other._

 **Okay…**

* * *

"Sumire-chan~! Aren't you excited?" Ino squealed. "We're about to take the Chunin exams!"

I huffed. "There's nothing to be excited about. We're about to die. And…would you quit squealing? We're attracting attention!"

She ignored me and continued to talk. I glanced at Hinata. She was shaking in nervousness and fear. I smiled at her. "Hey, Hinata…don't worry."

She looked up at me. "H-Huh?"

"You're gonna be alright – I'm sure of it."

"T-Thanks…"

Then I looked around the hall and at the other Genin. They all looked very threatening and scary. Hm…I wonder where's Gaara?

Then…I spotted him. Gaara. He was standing with a blonde haired girl and a boy with make up on his face.

"PANDA-KUN~!" I squealed before climbing over the railing and running over to hug him. I jumped on him, only for him to side-step and me…to fall flat on my face.

And it hurt.

"Ow," I groaned, rubbing my forehead. "That hurt…you're so mean, Gaara."

I saw the blonde girl looking at me with shock in her face. "Who are you?" she stammered.

I bounced up. "I'm Sumire Haruno, and my dream is to gain a reverse harem!"

Everyone turned silent and looked at me. I smirked. "I can only gain a reverse harem by becoming a super-cool and pretty ninja!"

Everyone kept staring at me. They sweat dropped.

 **Why are they staring?**

 _YOU IDIOT! It's because you said you wanted a reverse harem!_

 **Why – oh. Oh.** _ **Oh**_ **.**

"Anyways, what's your name?" I asked the blonde.

"Temari," she replied.

"And I'm Kankuro," make up guy told me.

"You guys are from Suna, right?" I questioned.

Temari nodded. I spoke again. "So…any of you like puppets?"

Kankuro spoke up. "I do. What about it?"

 _COOL~!_

My eyes grew shiny. "Could you teach me~?"

"No. Go away."

 _MEAN~!_

My shoulders slumped and I sighed sadly as I made my way back to my team.

"IDIOT!" Ino shrieked, flicking my forehead. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING SO STUPID AND FOOLISH?!"

I groaned. "Ow~! Meanie!"

"Childish…" Shikamaru face-palmed. "This is so troublesome…"

Chouji continued munching on his chips. "You're an idiot, Sumire." I shot all of them a glare.

I leaned against the wall and went back to observing all the Genin.

* * *

Team 7 came inside the room.

"Oh, so they've come…" Shikamaru muttered. I smiled. "Knew they'd come."

Ino ran over to Sasuke and pounced at him. "Sasuke, where've you been? You have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here! I've missed those broody good looks of yours!" Sasuke looked irritated. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Hey, you pig! Back off, he's mine!"

I sweat dropped and sighed. There they go again…

"Miss Forehead! They let you in?" Ino said. "Still got those big frown lines on your billboard brow, I see?"

"SUMIRE'S GOT THEM TOO!"

I shot Sakura a fierce glare. "Leave me out of this! Besides, I inherited my forehead from dad, and his forehead is small! Mom's got a gigantic forehead!"

"Leave mom and dad out of this!" Sakura screeched.

 _That little…!_

"SHUT UP, BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino shrieked, her eyebrow twitching.

"You show her, Ino!" I cheered Ino on.

"It's you guys," Shikamaru stated. He sighed tiredly. "I knew this was gonna be a drag but I didn't know it was gonna be this lame."

"So all four stooges are here," Naruto remarked.

"Okay, you know what, pipsqueak?" Shikamaru said, annoyed. "Ah – forget it, you're a waste of time!" Chouji munched on his chips.

"Sorry, but Sasuke's all mine," Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"Well, well, what do you know," Kiba smirked, coming up to us with Shino and Hinata. "Looks like the whole gang's back together again."

 _Hey…what happened to not attracting attention?_

 **Ah, shit…**

I face-palmed. I looked at all the other Genin in the hall and inched away from my group. "I'm not related to them, okay? See, I don't even know them…I'm so calm. See? Attack them, not me!"

I went to a corner and hid my face in my knees. I already hate the Chunin exams…

I looked at the group only to see a silver haired guy with glasses showing them…cards? Maybe…they were information cards. Hm…maybe he has some info about Sakura…actually, doubt it…this is her first time…but still, I'd better ask him.

I got up. Naruto then started yelling about beating every single one out there. Everyone got occupied. Hm…time to ask him.

"Excuse me?" I said, tapping the guy on the back. He turned to me. "Yes?"

"Are those cards…info cards?"

"Yes. Do you want some info on someone?"

"Yes. Please…tell me about Sakura Haruno."

He blinked. "Okay."

He took out a card and gave it to me. I looked at it.

Name: Sakura Haruno  
Age: 12  
Missions: 15 D Ranks and 1 A Rank  
Ninjutsu: Average  
Taijutsu: Poor  
Genjutsu: Excellent

Oh…Genjutsu is her specialty, huh…

I smiled at him. "Thanks. What is your name?"

"Kabuto," he replied. "You are welcome."

I walked away, back to my corner. I hid my face in my knees again, thinking about the info. Hm…she's bad at Taijutsu. I have to practice for Taijutsu then. Ninjutsu…I guess it'll be okay. I do have those three new Jutsu. I have to thank Asuma-sensei for the scrolls and dad for training me. Genjutsu…guess I have to improve then. I'll have to work on getting out of them.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, I'd update sooner, and it makes me happy to read your reviews.**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


	9. Ibiki Morino

**Hey guys! I'm back…I know, fast update, XD. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Dark Rose Charm: Thanks for reviewing! Obviously…Gaara will fall for her, not very quickly though. Hm…I'm actually toying with the idea of Sasuke falling for her. Like, I don't like him that much…meh, I guess I'll do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I do own my OCs.**

We had a written test…and it was difficult. Extremely difficult. And we would pass based on our team score! Also, if anyone gets a zero, the whole team fails. At least…we had Shikamaru on our team. But…Chouji and I would be a problem. Ino could do at least average.

Our proctor was Ibiki Morino. Actually, my dad had told me about him. I think…he was the head of the T&I department or something? Dunno…

Anyways, dad said that Ibiki played mind games with you. He did physical torture…but he was good at psychological stuff. At least that's what dad told me. Knowing dad, everything he said was true.

Also, if we cheated, two points would be deducted from our score. How unfair was that?

 _Totally unfair. Also, expect Ibiki to pull a trick or something during the exam._

 **Huh? Why?**

 _Idiot. The Chunin exams won't be that easy. Besides, Ibiki would probably come up with some psychological mind game. Watch out, Outer._

 **Okay, Inner. Thanks for the warning.**

…

I sighed, putting my pen down. I'd finished every single question, with the help of Shino, who was sitting next to me. He'd sent his bugs to obtain answers, and I simply copied them off of Shino. Of course, I was extra cautious and I was as discreet as possible.

I observed my surroundings. My eyes zeroed on the girl sitting next to me. She seemed to be in a pickle. I saw her name. Nami Yamaguchi.

She had long brown hair tied in two side-tails. Her headband was tied around her forehead and it had the symbol of Kirigakure. She was wearing a lavender sleeveless top and black pants with a wrapping around her left leg. She was wearing black ninja slippers.

Hm…maybe I should help her. She will owe me a favour then.

I brought my paper closer to hers and nudged her gently. She looked at me from the corner of her eye. I nodded the slightest bit at her and she got the signal. She started copying answers from me.

At last, she was done. She smiled slightly at me as she mouthed the words 'thank you'. I smirked back at her.

I looked around again. Kiba was using Akamaru to cheat. Gaara was using…sand. Then, I saw a brunette using mirrors to copy off people's papers, so that her teammates could see.

Naruto was looking at Hinata's paper, but a kunai flew in between and he dodged it narrowly. I paled. What if that happened to me?!

The guy behind Naruto was called out and he was declared a fail. His teammates failed too. He was failed by that guy…hmm, dad said his name was…Kotetsu? Dunno, not so sure…but I remembered dad talking about him. I could recognize him from the features dad had described to me.

 _At least…we weren't failed._

 **Yup – thank God.**

I looked around once more. A Hyuuga guy was using his Byakugan to see for answers and Sasuke was using the Sharingan to copy a random guy's movements. Ino used her Mind Transfer Jutsu to possess Sakura and see the answers. All of them using their Kekkei Genkai. Smart.

I smirked. Looks like they'd be passing.

Suddenly, the Chunin who were looking out for cheating started calling out people's numbers. Thankfully, Nami nor I were disqualified for directly copying.

I heard Kankuro ask permission to go to the bathroom. Hm…I think he's preparing a cheat sheet or something. He's probably gonna give it to Temari.

 **Inner, do you know when is Ibiki gonna give that mind game?**

 _I don't know when, but he is gonna give it. Dad always says the truth. And we should brace ourselves for a mind game._

 **Okay, thanks.**

I placed my head on the desk, and sighed. It was so boring…

"Alright!" Ibiki announced. "Listen up! Here's the tenth and final question!"

I stiffened, bracing myself for it.

 _I have a suspicion he's gonna play his little mind games on us._

"But…before I give you the question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of."

 _Definitely a mind game._

Suddenly, Kankuro entered the room. "I'm back," he stated.

"These rules are unique to question ten," Ibiki informed. "Listen carefully, and try not to let them frighten you…"

 _Confirmed 100%. This is a mind game. He meant to scare us. Watch out, Outer. Stay on your guard – he isn't the head of the T &I department for nothing. He knows the human psyche well. He knows the weaknesses very well. Every single bit._

 **Thanks, Inner.**

 _Stay calm – stay focused. Stay peaceful and quiet._

"Very well then," Ibiki turned to us. "Rule number one: Each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision. If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words, you fail and that means of course your teammates fail as well."

Nami stiffened. "What?!" she whispered.

I glanced at her. "He's playing mind games, Nami."

"Huh?"

"Mind games – he's toying with your mind. He's an expert at this – he's the leader of the T&I department."

 **Wait…why am I even helping her?!**

 _Cause…she seems like a nice person?_

"Not so fast," Ibiki interrupted. "You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question, but answered it incorrectly, you will not only fail – you will be banned from taking the Chunin exam forever!"

 **WHAT?**

 _Outer, you fool, remember, he's playing mind games! MIND GAMES! He's lying to us! Stay calm, you idiot!_

Nami chewed on her nails nervously. "I'm nervous," she admitted.

I looked at her. "He's playing mind games – are you taking it or not?"

"Uh…um…no?"

"I see." I leaned back on my seat. "Well, see you in the next Chunin exams. Farewell."

She gaped at me. I stared back at her. "What?" "N-Nothing."

"Now, then, if you're ready, the tenth and final question…those who don't want to take it, raise your hand," Ibiki ordered. "Your number will be recorded and then you're free to go."

 **Hey guys! Sorry if it was bad! Please review, it makes me update sooner!**

 **Question: What was the first anime you ever watched?**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


	10. Forest of Death!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. Also, I made this a super long chapter. I hope you don't mind…it was like a thanks for all your reviews and favourites and follows…tell me if you don't like it!**

 **Dark Rose Charm: Thanks for reviewing! Yep, I will get Neji and Itachi to like her (obviously), and…also the Akatsuki. Yeah. I can't leave my darling Sasori out of it, can I? Lol, sorry if you don't want the Akatsuki – but I'll have different routes for everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

People started raising their hands and stuff. Nami raised her hand too.

"Number 79, fail! Then, numbers 80 and 81 fail as well!"

Nami stood up. A boy sitting next to Kiba got up. Another boy sitting next to Gaara stood up as well.

"Nami, you goddamn bitch…" the boy sitting next to Kiba hissed angrily at her.

"I'm sorry, Akira-kun," she mumbled. I shot her a sympathetic look as she flashed a small thumbs-up to me. I smiled slightly at her as she made her way outside with her teammates.

Naruto suddenly put his hand up, but…he seemed to be struggling. Like he didn't want to do it. Then…he slammed his hand down. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want, you guys aren't gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I get stuck in being a Genin! I'll still be Hokage someday!"

 **Well…that was quite inspiring.**

I smirked. You show him, Naruto.

* * *

"KYAAAAAA~!" I shrieked, looking at the wounds Ibiki got. "GROSS! COVER IT!"

Everyone stared at me.

"Can you not read the mood?!" Sakura screeched. "It's a serious, learning mood!"

I glared at her. "Oh, shut up! I know you were grossed out too!"

"Oh, no I wasn't – BLEH!" she immediately ran over to the dustbin to puke. I snickered. "Sakura puked~! Sakura puked~!"

I heard Kiba snort a bit. Ibiki covered his head up and then started explaining the whole point of the exam – which I didn't pay attention to.

Suddenly, a kunai entered through the window and broke the glass. A woman flew inside, a cloth covering Ibiki and his team.

"Heads up, boys and girls! This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi!" she announced. "Ready for the second test?" She raised her hand in the air, clenching it tightly. "Let's go, follow me!"

 _She seems fun…_

"You're early," Ibiki commented from behind the cloth. "Again."

She blushed, embarrassed. I grinned. "You're pretty cool, Mitarashi-san!"

She stared at me, and grinned back. "Thanks! You look cool too!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SHE LOOKS COOL?!" Sakura and Ino screeched.

 _Oh, shut up. You wouldn't know true idols even if they kissed you._

I ignored them and listened to what Anko was saying.

* * *

"Whoa, nice place, what is it?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. It's the 44th battle training zone," she informed. She smirked sadistically. "But we call it…the Forest of Death."

A few gulped. Ino shook in fear. Chouji stopped munching on his chips. Shikamaru grew attentive.

After that, some kids were holding up the exam, so I just decided to hug Gaara.

"Gaara-kun!" I ran over to him, but he side-stepped, making me fall flat on my face. I heard Temari snorting and I got up, glaring at Gaara. "Meanie! You have a fan, appreciate it!"

He simply stared at me. Kankuro snickered slightly. I whipped around and glared at him. "Shut up!" He paled. Temari paled as well. "Y-Y-Yes s-ma'am!"

* * *

 _ **Day 1:**_

' _Where are we gonna hide the scroll?_ ' Ino signed.

' _Ask Shikamaru, he's the smartest_ ,' I signed. ' _He's also the strategist, so he'll be the leader of the squad._ '

' _What a drag…_ ' Shikamaru signed.

Ino sweat dropped. ' _We made a sign for that as well?!_ '

I shrugged. ' _Yup…never gonna know when we'll need it_.'

' _Guys…back to the topic_ ,' Chouji sign-reminded.

' _Yeah…under Ino's shirt_ ,' I sign-suggested.

She choked. "WHAT?!"

We glared at her. ' _Quiet_!'

She blushed. ' _Sorry! But I'm NOT gonna put it there._ '

' _Ino…please? We can't afford to lose this thing!_ ' I sign-pleaded.

' _FINE!_ '

Suddenly, Shikamaru pulled all of us and made us hide behind a bush. He peeked through a hole in the bush. Hm…there must be ninja there, then. That was a close one. Ino and I sighed with relief as they went away.

' _We were being too loud_ ,' I sign-remarked. ' _Such a mistake can endanger our lives. We have to be more careful._ '

They all nodded, agreeing with me.

' _What do you suppose we do?_ ' Ino sign-questioned, looking at Shikamaru.

' _We just keep walking around until we find someone_ ,' he sign-replied.

' _Okay_ ,' we nodded.

* * *

"Hey guys…I'm back," Ino said, coming in. Only…it was the wrong Ino. Her shuriken holster was on the left instead of the right. And…her hair elastic was black instead of purple. I dug around in my pocket for a kunai and I found one. Hm…she's probably a fake…

"Shikamaru," I murmured under my breath.

"I know," he muttered back. "Act innocent…strike when she's close to you…"

I nodded. I smiled at Ino. "Hey, Ino!"

She ran over to us, bouncing happily. "Hey, Sumire!" She put an arm around my neck, and…I did it. I took the kunai and stabbed her in the side. She disappeared.

 _It was a clone. How stupid are you?_

 **SHUT UP!**

I cursed. "It was a clone…"

"Chouji, be on your guard!" Shikamaru ordered. Chouji got up, taking a kunai as well.

"Guess you figured me out," I heard a girly voice say. We looked to see a lavender haired girl with light brown eyes. Behind her, was a guy with long and spiky black hair and blue eyes and a girl with teal hair and brown eyes.

I gulped. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yukiko, and this is my sister Yuki," she stated smirking. "The boy is our brother…Yu. We are the Yu siblings!"

"Okay…do you need something?"

"She's awfully dumb for a ninja," Yu snickered.

 _How dare he! How dare he!_

"Sumire, take care of Yuki…Chouji, take care of Yu. I'll take care of this woman," Shikamaru told us. We nodded. "Yes, sir!"

I lunged at Yuki, fist raised. She side-stepped out of the way. I sent a kick, but she caught hold of my leg. She threw me down, but I landed on my knees, my finger tips scraped slightly and my knees scraped badly. I got back on my feet and sent her a glare. "I will defeat you!"

"We'll see about that…" she hissed darkly, a creepy grin on her face. She lunged at me as well. She raised her leg for a kick, and I ducked, punching her stomach. She poofed away, and I cursed again. "Shit! Why am I so dumb?!"

I felt someone coming at me, and I turned, only to have excruciating pain course through my jaw. She'd punched me. I skidded backwards, landing on my butt. I held my jaw, wincing. It seriously hurt…her punches were torture.

"Uh…" I moaned. I slowly got back up on my feet, my jaw aching. I looked around for Yuki. She had disappeared. I then heard laighter. "You're so pathetic! You aren't even fit to avoid a minor punch!" Yeah…I guess that's true. But…I can't fail dad now, can I? I concentrated, trying to sense Yuki's chakra. Hmm…there it was! And…it was coming straight at me…from the top?!

I quickly moved out of the way, and watched as she made a dent in the ground with that attack. I gulped. If that…if that had touched me, I'd have been dead by now. Hm…her guard is down. As soon as the smoke cleared, I lunged at her, chakra infused in my hand that was gonna meet her face. Hmph, that's what she gets for spoiling my face with that big ugly bruise on my jaw.

My fist connected with her…ribs, and she flew back into a tree. I…didn't mean to hit her ribs…shit…is she dead?! What if she breaks her ribs and I'll be held responsible?! I paled and waited for the smoke to clear before cautiously going near her. I checked her pulse. I sighed with relief. She was alive, only knocked out. I touched her ribs gently, checking for broken bones…and I shrieked. One spot…was obviously broken.

"I-I'm sorry…" I stammered. "I didn't mean to break your bones, Yuki-san…" I quickly checked her for the scroll. I found it – an Earth scroll. I smirked before running back to Shikamaru and Chouji. "Shikamaru! Chouji! I got the scroll!"

They turned to me. "Great!" Chouji smiled. I passed it to Shikamaru. I looked around and saw Yukiko and Yu, both knocked out, lying a few feet away from us. "I guess…we must find Ino?" I said.

"Yes," Shikamaru sighed tiredly. "How troublesome…and I was sleepy, too…"

We all were tired and hungry. Wherever Ino was, I'm sure she was too. I spoke up, "Why don't we eat something, then try to find Ino? We'll get our food, at least…"

"Good idea," Shikamaru agreed. Chouji took out some rice balls from his bag and gave one to each of us.

"Thanks, Chouji," I grinned at him.

He smiled back. "You're welcome."

I began to chomp into the yummy food, Shikamaru and Chouji doing the same.

* * *

"INO!"

"INO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"That troublesome woman…" Shikamaru muttered, annoyed.

"We can't afford to lose her," I told them. "Otherwise we'll get disqualified for not having all teammates on the team…and we'll lose a great friend."

"I know that…"

Suddenly, we heard wailing.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU DAMN SPIDER!"

"Well, there she is," Chouji pointed out. We followed the noise, immediately finding Ino with a spider on her leg. She looked absolutely horrified. Shikamaru flicked the spider off, and started to complain about everything.

I sighed. "Guys, what about sign language?"

They looked sheepish. "Sorry?"

"It's fine."

We continued walking for a bit, until it grew dark – not that it wasn't already. It just grew very dark and plus, we were sleepy and tired. We decided that one of us would be on watch, and the rest would sleep. When we were eating, we decided to make a few strategies in case someone spotted us.

We'd take turns throughout the night. It was my turn first. Two hours later, I woke Ino up and went off to sleep. Not before getting my vision, of course.

* * *

" _Lee – WATCH OUT!"_

* * *

 _ **Day 2:**_

"I'm tired," Ino groaned. "My feet hurt and I need a bath."

"Shut up, Ino," Shikamaru muttered. "We can't do anything about that. And besides, we're all hurt too…we were stuck fighting ninja while you were having a nice bath."

"I've got an aching bruise on my jaw," I mumbled, holding the spot gently. I looked at my knees. "And my knees are scraped."

"That thin guy kicked me in the stomach," Chouji grumbled, holding his stomach while wincing.

"My right arm's twisted," Shikamaru informed.

 _Wait…what?!_

We all gaped at him. "WHAT?!"

"Quiet!" he whispered.

"Yeah…how bad is it?" I asked curiously.

"Not too bad," he replied. I took out some healing lotion from my bag, and passed it to him. After Shikamaru was done, I gave him a bandage but he shook his head. "That will just make the enemy attack us. We shouldn't show we're injured."

I nodded. "I get your point. What do you suggest we do now?"

"We continue walking and find the exit."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you don't mind, please review and tell me what you think of it! And yes, I know this didn't happen to Team 10 in the anime, but…bare with me? Please? Cause, now that Sumire's here, there'll be a lot of changes happening to Team 10!**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


	11. Sumire vs Sakura

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! I'm sorry I was a bit late…school was being annoying. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Dark Rose Charm: Thanks for reviewing! I will take Deidara…and I'm still deciding for Tobi.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I own Sumire and all my other OCs.**

 **Since I was too lazy to go on with the Orochimaru stuff and all, I decided to go on with the Third Exam. Hope you don't mind! Tell me if you do…I'll write a chapter for it.**

* * *

"This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting. In the world of the shinobi, that is friendship," the Hokage announced. "The Third Exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and your own dreams at stake." Whoa.

"Any test is fine," Gaara muttered. "Just tell me where the details of the exam are already, I can handle anything you throw at me." Gaara is so adorable…but I can feel some killing intent. Hope it's not directed at me…

The Hokage smirked. "Very well, then. Listen closely! I'm going to tell you exactly what we'll all be doing on the Third Exam!"

"Lord Hokage…before you do, please allow me, Hayate Gekko, to speak first," a brown-haired man told him bowing.

"So be it," the Hokage replied. Hayate got up and stared at all of us. "There's something…that I would like all of you…" he started coughing. "…to do for the Third Exam." Is he sick?

"Uh…we'll have to have a preliminary exam before we could move on to the real one," he continued.

"Preliminary? Just what do you mean by that?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Uh…you see, the First and Second exams might've been too easy," Hayate explained. "The fact is, we never expected so many of you to be here. According to the rules of the Chunin Exams, the preliminary round can be held at any stage, in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining."

Sakura looked panicked. I was…scared as well. Ugh…I hate this. But…to make dad proud. To gain a reverse harem.

I sighed and listened to what else he was saying.

* * *

I looked on, amazed at what Kankuro was doing. "Amazing~! I wish I could learn it!"

Kankuro's puppet simply squashed the guy, and it was announced that Kankuro won.

"Next match: Sumire Haruno and Sakura Haruno!" the board displayed this. I cursed under my breath. So…this was it.

Everyone turned silent and started murmuring and whispering. Ino looked at me nervously. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay fighting your sister?"

Shikamaru glanced at me curiously. Chouji stopped munching his chips for a minute and looked at me as well.

I took a deep breath in, and exhaled. "Yes."

Asuma-sensei placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke, "Good luck. Win this – do not hold back, even if she is your sister."

"Thanks, Asuma-sensei," I smiled slightly at him. "And I won't hold back, don't worry."

I jumped down, and made my way to the arena. Sakura stared at me. I stared back.

"Beat that Billboard Brow, Sumire-chan~!" Ino cheered. I smiled thankfully at her.

"Sakura-chan, do your best! Don't lose!" Naruto yelled. Sakura shot him a glare, and I glared at her. Naruto was only cheering for her, why'd she glare at him?

 _Let's do this, Outer._

 **Yeah.**

"Begin," Hayate ordered.

Sakura started immediately, and ran at me, throwing a punch. I ducked down, and took hold of her right leg, and dragged her down to the ground. I got up, and jumped a few paces back, knowing that she'd attack again.

She glared at me, and came at me again, this time throwing a kick at my sides. I tried to grab hold of her leg, but she withdrew her leg, jumping back. She narrowed her eyes, and took out a few kunai. She flung them at me, and I dodged the first two, took hold of the third, and flung it at her fourth.

She gritted her teeth in frustration, and she came at me again. She gave me a flurry of kicks and punches, and I tried to dodge them all. I blocked one of her punches, causing a bruise on my elbow. I attacked with kicks and punches as well, succeeding in causing a bruise on her stomach. I moved to attack her with a kick, but…I just couldn't. I didn't want to hurt her. Sakura was about to punch me, when she stopped as well.

 _She's holding back._

 **What?!**

 _You're holding back too. You don't want to hurt your sister, because you still love her. Don't do that. If you're sacrificing this for her, chances are she won't even appreciate you for sacrificing your chance to be a Chunin._

 **I am?**

 _Don't hold back. Go ahead…give everything you got into this fight! You specifically trained for this, right?_

 **Yeah…**

"Ugh…stop holding back, Sumire!" Sakura glared at me. "It doesn't matter if we're related…don't hold back! If you don't hate me, don't hold back! Don't take pity on me! I hate it!"

I glared back again, "Oh, shut up! You're holding back as well! _You_ don't take pity on me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Sakura jumped at me, trying to aim a punch, and I gripped her hand, stopping her from punching me. I shoved her to the side, and hopped a few steps to the back.

"Would you stop jumping back like a cat?! And, stop dodging!" Sakura hissed. I smirked, "Sakura-chan, I can't afford to face your punches and get knocked out. I really need to be a Chunin and make dad proud, which you don't do."

"Why should _I_ make dad proud? He's such a cheater." I hate her. Why the hell do I still love her when she says such horrible and fake things about dad?!

 _Because she's your sister. She's been with you for years. You will hold at least a flicker of love for her…_

 **I wish…I could hate her.**

 _It's impossible._

 **I wish…**

 _This is reality. Wishes don't come true. Now, attack her, dammit! Use your damn Jutsu! What was the point of learning it if you weren't gonna use it?_

 **Thanks, Inner.**

 _You're welcome._

We both ran at each other, fists raised. When my knuckles came in contact with her cheek, I felt excruciating pain course through my own cheek. I realized that she'd just punched me. My eyes widened as the force of it made me step back a few feet. Sakura herself went back a few feet, and we stared at each other, eyes widened in shock.

We'd just…used the same moves against each other.

 _Snap out of it and attack, idiot! Use the Earth Wave, then attack her!_

I shook my head, but then I saw Sakura coming at me with clones. Hey…I don't know which one is the real one. I really hope these are just illusion clones, not solid ones!

She had a kunai in her hand, and I quickly struggled to see which one was the real one. I couldn't tell…

I quickly jumped out of the way of all three Sakura's, and saw that she still wasn't stopping. I cursed, and was about to move, when I felt pain course through my stomach. I stumbled back a few steps, and landed on my butt. By then, both the clones disappeared and I saw the real Sakura. I struggled to get up on my feet, and my stomach hurt. I tried not to hold it, keeping Shikamaru's words in mind, but I simply had to hold it, cause it hurt so, so, much.

"Oh? Looks like I've landed a proper hit on you!" Sakura said. "Are you really that weak, sis?" HOW DARE SHE!

I glared at her, "Shut up!" I ran at her, my right hand raised. I punched her on the stomach, but she only blocked it by holding my hand. I took out my kunai, and was about to stab her when she used her right hand and took a kunai out as well, blocking my kunai.

Fortunately, she was really distracted with our mini-kunai battle, so I kicked her right ankle slightly, making her stumble. Her grip on my hand loosened, and I snatched my hand out of her loose grip. I threw my kunai at her, and jumped back slightly. She dodged the kunai, and glared at me.

I inched closer to her, and suddenly ran at top speed (without using my chakra) and threw a kick at her. Our legs met, fists clashed and it went on for a long time. I landed a hit on her stomach, and she doubled over. I quickly made the Snake hand-sign and slammed my palm on the ground, "Earth Style: Mud Wave Jutsu!" I felt my chakra go down by a considerable amount, and cursed. I'd have to knock her out now so I can just end the fight and win.

The floor started moving like waves. She started looking a tiny bit green and her legs were unsteady and were shaking due to the moving floor. I leaped at her, to avoid touching the ground and getting sick. I kicked her on the stomach again, and she fell to the floor on her stomach. I stopped the Jutsu and the floor turned normal. I pressed my kunai to her neck and spoke, "Surrender or die."

"S-Surrender," she replied, before shutting her eyes. I panted heavily, and then got up and fake-smiled at Hayate, "She's surrendered."

Hayate coughed slightly. "Sumire Haruno is passed on to the final round." I did a victory sign. "Yay~!"

I walked up the stairs to my team and smiled, "Did you see that? I passed!"

"Wow, Sumire! You beat that Billboard Brow!" Ino squealed.

"Good work," Asuma-sensei told me. "But it dragged on too long."

"I had to get her within range," I replied sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"It's fine, you still did a great job," Chouji smiled. Shikamaru sighed, "Good work. Though your strategy could've been much better."

"Thanks, guys!" I smiled at them happily.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! I hope the fight scene was okay…and don't worry about Ino! Ino will…unfortunately, not pass. Sorry! If there was a mistake or a problem, please don't hesitate to tell me what it was! I'd be happy to hear your thoughts, review if you want to!**

 **~ Animeisheaven**

 **PS: Sorry it was late.**

 **PSS: Tell me if she seems Mary-Sue.**


	12. The Rest of the Preliminaries

**Hey, guys…it's been a whole month since I've updated. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I'm sorry this is short. However, chapters after this will be longer, thankfully, since my holidays started. It took a long time cause I had exams.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I do own my OCs.**

 **Dark Rose Charm: Thanks for reviewing! I know, how dare Sakura think like that? XD**

 **Kreceir: Thanks for reviewing! Well, she's a ninja because her dad told her to be one like him. She wants to make her dad proud, so...she's a ninja. Her true ambition is a baker! There'll be more mentions of that further into the story.**

 **nacheell: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like this story!**

* * *

I glared at Neji, looking at the bruised, beaten-up and almost dead Hinata with sympathy and sadness. She didn't deserve it! Ugh, people are so resentful and jealous sometimes!

 _You damn hypocrite._

 **Shut up!**

"Hey, you, loser," Neji spoke. Naruto turned towards him. Neji continued, "I have two pieces of advice for you. First of all, if you intend to call yourself a shinobi, stop that stupid cheering, it's disgraceful. And second, once a failure, always a failure."

 _STUPID JERK! One, is it wrong to cheer for your friend? No, it isn't! Neji Hyuuga, did you even see how Hinata's eyes shined with determination when Naruto started cheering for her? Huh?!_

 **I know right!**

 _Two, that isn't true! We used to be a failure, look where we are now! In the preliminaries! In your face, jerk!_

"Chouji, you're stuck with the most difficult people," Shikamaru sighed. "There's the creepy guy from the Sound, that Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and there's…Gaara."

Chouji trembled, "I-I wanna eat! I wish I could forfeit…" Poor Chouji!

"Chouji, if you pass, I promise I'll take you for barbeque," Asuma-sensei informed, smirking. Ooh, guess that's the trick!

Shikamaru sighed and Ino rolled her eyes. Then I glanced around at the other teams. Gaara…emitted a lot of bloodlust. His sensei and his teammates were looking at him with fear. I looked at board, seeing who had come.

Chouji yelled in relief and happiness, "I'M SAVED, IT ISN'T ME!"

Shikamaru face-palmed, "Do you want everyone to know you're a chicken?!"

Hm…that means Chouji goes up against that Sound guy?

It was Gaara vs Lee…wait…that vision!

 **In that vision, all we could see was…Lee…fighting…and us yelling for him to watch out. Ugh, that vision only lasted for five seconds! Damn! Does that mean…Lee is in trouble?**

 _It must be…_

Lee jumped down, saying, "I knew that sooner or later we would have to meet, and I'm glad it is sooner!"

Gaara stared at him with an emotionless stare, bloodlust emanating off of him.

I stared at his teammates. Temari was smirking, but…she had worry in her eyes. Kankuro, who had suddenly appeared next to Naruto, was blabbering about how Gaara was very strong. There was worry in his eyes too.

 **Gaara must be very dangerous, huh?**

 _But that doesn't stop me from liking him! I don't care who he is and what he can do, he's still an adorable panda!_

* * *

Gaara was ruthless. Even though he was adorable, he was ruthless. Completely ruthless. He could dodge Lee's attacks easily. I'm worried…very worried. I cupped my hands and yelled, "LEE! WATCH OUT! He's planning to kill you!" That should give him a wake-up call. And I guess…that vision is now, huh?

I sighed, and leant against the wall, thinking.

* * *

He dropped them, and then they crashed on the ground, breaking the stone. My eyes widened. He was using…weights. Weights that heavy and he was able to move so fast! That's…that's inhuman! He's that strong?!

Lee began attacking Gaara this time, much more faster. So fast that he could get past Gaara's sand shield.

"His attacks are too fast," Ino murmured.

"I can't keep up with him…" Chouji gasped.

Sand began crumbling from Gaara's face. He looked up, a maniacal grin on his face. His bloodlust increased.

 _Whoa! That's cool!_

 **It isn't, Inner!**

His teammates seemed both scared and smug at the same time. I don't know how they could pull this expression off, but it seemed like it.

"Is that all you've got?" Gaara questioned, his bloodlust increasing by every second.

* * *

"Chouji, good luck, you can do it!" I cheered.

"Do your best!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Fatty!" Ino shrieked. I snickered, knowing what they were doing.

Chouji twitched, and then he came into a ball. However, Dosu simply avoided the Chouji-boulder, and Chouji crashed into the wall. Dosu then proceeded to punch him, with sound emitting out of his hands, and…he lost. He lost pathetically.

Shikamaru and Ino sighed, probably ashamed that we were doing so badly.

* * *

"To those who have made it into the main matches of the Chunin Exam's Third Exam, all but one are here, so congratulations," the Hokage said. "I will now begin the explanation for the main matches. Your main match fights will be shown in front of everyone. We wish for all of you to show off your abilities as your country's representative power. Therefore, the main matches will begin in one month."

 **Whoa…this time must be for training, right, Inner?**

 _Yes, it is for training._

"We're not gonna do it now?" Naruto questioned.

"The one month is the time to do the appropriate preparations. We are going to announce it to the feudal lords and head ninja of the individual countries that the preliminary matches have ended. And time is needed to gather those people for the main matches. This is also preparation time for you candidates."

So Inner was right after all.

"I want to let you go, but there is something important we must do before the main matches."

After we drew pieces of paper, he showed us our match-ups, not before we had to show our numbers. I had to battle Kazehaya Kawada, the guy who defeated Ino. I looked at him. He looked at me, and smirked. I smirked back.

* * *

"Mom, where's dad?" I asked.

"On a mission," she hissed.

"Dad's on a mission?" I blinked.

"That's right," mom replied coldly.

"Oh, okay. When will he be back?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" she snapped at me. Why'd she snap…I haven't done anything…

I sighed, before walking out of the house. I need to get someone to train me…I'll ask Asuma-sensei first. Now, to find him…

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	13. Training - Part 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it. And…a slight issue you readers might have a problem with. This is only gonna be following the anime, okay? If you have a problem…turn back.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Claimer: I do own my OCs.**

 **Dark Rose Charm: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Gaara is still cute. Sumire's mom will go away soon, don't worry! I mean, she won't** _ **die**_ **, but…you'll see when I get there. Yes, Sasuke will love her, and I have different routes for everyone, so don't worry! ^_^**

 **Nalu Nalu Nalu (Guest): Thanks for your reviews (I'm talking about the other chapters too)! Yes, we will have some NaruSum…soon. Anyways, by your name I see you are an avid fan of Nalu (Natsu x Lucy). Me too! And, thanks for reviewing my other stories too!**

* * *

I sighed. Asuma-sensei was so difficult to find…

 _Search the training grounds, then._

 **Which one? There are a lot of training grounds!**

 _How am I supposed to know?! Search in every training ground! It'll be good exercise!_

I huffed. Inner wasn't being very helpful. Oh, well, guess I'll search in the training grounds.

I jumped from roof to roof and tree to tree, in search of Asuma-sensei. He was nowhere to be found. Ugh, why isn't he here?!

"Sumire?" I heard Ino's voice.

I looked back and saw that I was in front of her family's flower shop. I smiled, "Oh, hey, Ino."

"What happened?"

"I'm looking for Asuma-sensei so he can train me."

"Oh, he isn't there. He's training Shikamaru." Damn.

"Oh." Ugh, why, Asuma-sensei?! Why couldn't you train me?

Ino, noticing my crestfallen tone, smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a teacher. Want me to help you?"

I shook my head, "Nah. It's fine. You're still on your shift. Bye, I guess."

"Wait! Can you come for dinner? I'm really bored…"

I nodded, smirking, "Sure! What time?"

"Seven thirty?" She brightened up.

"M'kay. See ya!"

"See ya!"

I continued on my way to find a teacher. Now…who should I take as a teacher? Who would be free to teach me? Who would be _willing_ to teach me?

 _Try Anko Mitarashi._

 **Her…you mean the second exam's proctor?**

 _Yup. Or Kurenai Yuhi, but she'll be training Kiba and Shino since she's their Jounin teacher. If Anko says no, try to bribe her._

 **Oh…okay…where will I find her?**

 _Hm…I dunno…wait! You remember she was eating dango, while we were filling out our forms for the Forest of Death?! Search for a dango shop!_

 **Okay…**

I made my way through the suddenly huge crowd of civilians, and found a dango shop at the far end. I bounced up to it, searching for any signs of Anko. And bingo, there she was.

How strange, someone being named after dango and eating dango. She had a stick of _hanami_ dango on her left hand, and a stick of _mitarashi_ dango on her right.

I bounded over to her, and she looked at me, "Hm?"

"Anko-san, can you train me?"

She blinked, and then spoke, "What will I get?"

"Hm…five sticks of dango, ready by tomorrow? I don't have any money on me now, but…I'll give it to you tomorrow!"

"With two cups of sweet-bean soup?"

" _With_ two cups of sweet-bean soup."

"Deal. Training starts tomorrow, 8:30 am sharp, at training ground 12!"

"Really? Thank you so much, Anko-sensei!"

She grinned at me, "No, no, thank _you_."

* * *

"You did _what_?!" Inoichi, Ino's dad, gaped at me.

"I asked Anko-san to train me in place of five sticks of dango and two cups of sweet-bean soup. What's so wrong about her training me, by the way?"

"Do…you not know how severe she is while training?!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Inoichi chuckled, before shaking his head, "You'll see. Why didn't you go to your dad?"

"He's on a mission," I explained. Inoichi shook his head, "No, he isn't. He was with me the whole day."

Wait…what? Mom was lying?

I frowned, "But…mom said he was on a mission."

"I don't know what your mom said, but he definitely wasn't on a mission today."

"Oh…okay…"

"Hey, when are you gonna make the dango?" Ino questioned. I shrugged, "I was thinking I'd get up early tomorrow and make it…"

"Oh…can't you do it today? I can help!"

"You don't mind?"

"Nah, you can even use our stuff!"

"Oh, my God, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," she giggled.

* * *

I took the box of dango and the flask of sweet-bean soup and put it into the packet. I strapped on my kunai holster and set out of the house. I reached the training ground, and sat under a tree, waiting for Anko to arrive. She popped out of nowhere, causing me to almost drop the flask of sweet-bean soup. "Ah!" I squeaked. "You gave me a shock!"

"A ninja is always on their guard," she told me.

I sighed sheepishly, "Ah, well, I'm a very bad ninja…"

"M-hm." I gave the flask and the box to her, "Here! Your _hanami_ dango and sweet-bean soup."

She took it from me, and then put a hand inside the box and took out a stick of dango. She finished it, leaving behind the stick, and she chewed it, a thoughtful expression on her face.

 _Is she ever gonna finish chewing?!_

 **Yeah, I wanna know what she thinks of it!**

She gulped it, and smirked at me, "Perfect! Now, time for training!"

I cheered, "Okay!"

"Now, we will start with stamina training."

"M'kay!"

"Run 15 laps around Konoha."

 _ **Wait…WHAT?!**_

I gaped, "What do you mean?!"

"That's exactly what I mean! Do it, now!" She sent me a sharp glare. I stiffened and immediately began doing it.

* * *

"A-A-Ank-k-o…s-en-s-sei…" I panted, tired. "C-Ca-n…I…t-t-t-ake a break?"

She grinned sadistically, "Nope! Now, 500 push-ups!"

I paled, looking at her with disbelief.

 _Maybe asking her to teach us was a mistake after all…_

* * *

"…ow…an…I…op?" I mumbled, tired. I could hardly speak now. I was _that_ tired…

"Nope!" she shook her head. "Now, face this!"

She began hurling kunai and shuriken at me. My eyes widened as I struggled to dodge all of them. A kunai nicked my cheek, causing warm blood to leak out a little. I wiped it off, making it sting even more.

She cackled, a sadistic glint in her eyes, " _Run, little piggy…run_!"

I squealed with horror, and I started running at the fastest speed I could muster. She ran after me, cackling. She continued to throw weapons at me, and I tried my best to dodge most of them. A few shuriken had torn my clothes a bit, and kunai continued to make scratches on me. After sometime, we'd managed to reach the centre of the village. People stared at us curiously, not used to the sight of this.

"P-PLEASE STOP, A-A-A-A-ANKO-S-S-SENSEI!" I shrieked, jumping from roof to roof. "You'll hurt s-s-s-somebody!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm only aiming at you!" she yelled, as she continued throwing more. I spotted a shop, jumped down and went inside, trying to hide.

"Miss? Do you – !"

"Not now! I'm trying to hide! Hide me!" I whisper-shouted.

He blinked, "O-kay…" He shoved me into a closet, and I sighed with relief. But I was on my guard since I could hear Anko from inside.

"Run, run, all you like, Sumire, you'll never get away from me!" she laughed. "I know where you are!" And suddenly, everything grew quiet…absolute silence.

"Boo." How did she – how?!

I screamed, "AHHHHHHH! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I scrambled out of the closet, and into the open space. I ran away from her as fast as I could, and she continued to throw weapons at me.

* * *

"You did okay today," Anko said, munching on dango. "But you still have a long way to go."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Are you frightened of me now?"

"No…as scary as you may be, your training makes me work hard and become stronger. Thank you, Anko-sensei."

"It's fine, kiddo. You do know your opponent, right?"

"Yes…his name is Kazehaya."

"Try to get some info on him, so then I can train you based on that."

"Okay. Thanks, Anko-sensei."

"M-hm…anyways, where'd you get this dango and sweet-bean soup from?"

"I made it."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me, "Dango this great can't be made by a kid."

She thinks…it's nice…she thinks it's yummy. I smiled at her, "Thank you, Anko-sensei."

"You really made it?!"

"Yeah…I'm planning to become a baker after I become a Chunin. I'll retire after becoming a Chunin and I'll become a baker."

"Retire?"

"Uh-huh."

"Won't you be too young for that?"

"Actually, not exactly retire…I'll stop being a ninja. I'll open up my own bakery!"

"That's nice…but if you want to be a baker so much, why are you a ninja?"

"Well…my dad wants me to be one. And, I want a reverse harem!"

She stayed silent, and looked at me with a 'WTF' expression.

 **Why is she looking at me like that?**

 _IDIOT! It's because you said you wanted a reverse harem! Don't mention that again!_

 **Okay…**

"Uh…I know it's a bit weird…" I mumbled, a sheepish expression on my face.

She smirked, "Nope, it isn't! Want me to help you with that?"

"Huh? You don't think it's…weird?"

"No, why would I? It's interesting! I'll help you to score a few guys, if you want!"

"Y-You will?"

"Uh-huh! As long as you give me dango and sweet-bean soup!"

"Thanks, Anko-sensei!"

* * *

"What happened to you, Sumire?" dad asked, noticing my scratches and tears on my skin and my outfit. I sighed tiredly, "Training with Anko-sensei…"

"Ah. Why didn't you come to me, though?"

"Mom said you were on a mission."

"I wasn't, though."

"I know. Inoichi-san told me. Sorry, dad…" I looked down guiltily.

"No, it's fine. Who told you I was on a mission?"

"Mom…"

Dad frowned, "I see." I patted his arm, and smiled at him, "Don't worry, dad! From now on, I won't believe a thing mom says!"

"That's…not the issue. I want to know why she lied…" his eyes saddened and his shoulders slumped. Poor dad…he doesn't deserve this. I wish life could be better for him…

"Anyways, I heard you were going on to the final part of the Chunin Exams," dad spoke. I nodded, "Yeah…that's why I was training. We have one month to prepare. I wanted to ask you, then mom said you were on a mission. Then, I wanted to ask Asuma-sensei, but he was teaching Shikamaru, so I asked Anko-sensei since she was pretty cool when she was our proctor for the second exam."

"Okay. I have no problem with that."

* * *

 **Drop a review if you can!**


	14. Drama! Oh, And Training Too

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Important: Actually, some of you may not like it, 'because real shit goes down in there. A lot of drama and stuff, so the genre is changing. This won't just be a romance and adventure story, this will have other genres is there. If I were given the option for more genres, almost every genre would've been put here.**

 **If you don't like it, you can turn back now, or, you can just sit through it and wait for it to end (it ends in a few chapters). This is important, since it's crucial for the story to go down and all. This affects a major part of her life. Don't worry, she won't be a Mary Sue!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I own my OCs.**

 **Dark Rose Charm: Thanks for reviewing! Yup, Tsubaki (Sumire's mom) will leave soon! You might like this chapter if you hate Tsubaki. And, thanks for the ideas!**

 **Guest: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry if I seem like I rush each chapter…and I'll certainly make the chapters longer from now on. Is 2000 words okay for you?**

 **Nalu Nalu Nalu: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, NaLu forever! I'm really glad you like my stories! You're really kind! I'm happy you like Sumire. I actually got the idea of having Anko as her sensei from a few fics (you know, the ones where Anko is Naruto's sensei) and I was like, "Why not? Anko's cool!" and yeah…**

* * *

"Morning, Anko-sensei!" I greeted, smiling at her.

"Morning," she smirked at me.

"What training are we gonna do today?" I asked curiously.

"Hm…we'll deal with chakra today. What are you bad at? We'll focus on that. Have you gotten any information about your opponent at all?"

I shook my head, "No…I thought of asking Ino since she was his opponent but she wasn't up yet so I decided to wait."

"Okay…so what are you bad at?"

"I'm okay at Ninjutsu…average at Taijutsu. I mean, I can throw a few good punches and kicks, but my arms and legs hurt after it. And I suck at Genjutsu."

"So, you're a bad ninja?"

"Yeah…I guess. The only reason I was able to defeat Sakura was because she was a bad ninja too…she hardly did any training, she just went after Sasuke."

"M-hm. Okay, so, today we'll work on your Genjutsu ability."

"Okay…"

"I'll only teach you how to break a Genjutsu. I doubt you'd need Genjutsu while fighting. Besides, I can see you have bad chakra control…for a Haruno, I guess."

I looked at her sheepishly, "Yeah…I can't help it."

"Uh-huh. Let's get started. First thing, how do you normally break yourself out of a Genjutsu?"

I blinked, "Uh…I've never been caught in a Genjutsu before."

"Okay, then, what would you do if you were caught in a Genjutsu?"

"Hurt myself?"

"That's the simplest way, but it's also the most dangerous. What if you were caught in the middle of battle and your wound was too deep? What would you do?"

"Give myself a…smaller wound?"

She face-palmed. "No!"

"Then?" God, I feel so stupid right now…

"A victim's chakra flow, if disrupted enough, can break the caster's influence. This "Genjutsu dissipation" can be done by the victim themselves – assuming they realise they're under a Genjutsu's influence – or an ally who emits chakra into them."

"Oh! So basically, I must realize it's a Genjutsu, and then I can break out of it?"

"Bingo!"

"Or someone must emit chakra into me…"

"Only an ally, though. No-one with killing intent directed towards you."

"Oh, okay! I'll keep that in mind!"

* * *

"So, what did you learn today, Sumire?" dad asked. I slurped up some of my ramen, and savoured the delicious taste, before gulping and looking at dad. "Genjutsu…how to break out of it."

"Ah…do you want a suggestion?"

"Sure, dad."

"You could also carry with you strong smells to break out of the Genjutsu. It honestly works. I realized it during a mission."

"Oh – wow! That's so much easier! Hm…I better ask Ino for some strong-smelling flowers!"

"M-hm. How about chrysanthemums?"

"Chrysanthemums? How do you know so much about flowers?"

"Sumire, dear, in case you've forgotten, all our names have originated from flowers. Ren means lotus, Tsubaki means camellia, Sakura means cherry-blossom, and Sumire means violet. Everyone in the Haruno clan has a name which means a kind of flower. It's a clan rule, dear."

"Oh."

"Yes, dear, 'oh'." He snickered.

I smirked at him, "Thanks, dad."

"You can use pepper too, you know. Pepper bombs. Strong-smelling spice bombs."

"…interesting. Where can I get them?"

"Caught your eye, has it?"

I blushed. "Yeah…sorta. I mean, just imagine if I used chilli! It'd have a double effect! It would break me out of the Genjutsu, and make the enemy's eyes burn, causing his vision to be blocked for a few seconds. Then I could land a hit on him, or, I could escape. Whatever the situation…or maybe we could use both chilli _and_ pepper in the bomb! Chilli Pepper Bomb!"

Dad smiled, "Good idea." He ruffled my hair, and suddenly he halted in his actions and his smile disappeared as he stared in one particular direction. His eyes widened, and his hand fell to his lap from my hair, before it clenched into a fist. I turned to the direction he was looking, and my happy mood was instantly gone as I saw the most horrifying and shocking thing happen.

It was…mom…she was _kissing_ a brown-haired ninja. The ninja's face turned into one of disgust, and he pushed her away, "The fuck are you doing, bitch?! You're married…" He saw her ring. "And I don't even know you! Who the hell are you?! God, I'm probably younger than you – ugh! Teuchi, give me some strong sake!"

 _That…fucking…bitch…kill her! Kill her now, Outer! Show how much of a slut she is!_

 **Yeah…I will…**

I stood up suddenly, my eyebrow twitching. I felt a hand on my wrist, stopping me to go any further. I looked back and saw dad, who was pushing his glasses further up his nose. He slammed some money on the table, and took me away from the ramen shop. People stared, a few immediately being able to figure out the situation.

I looked up at dad, whose body was trembling with anger and sadness. I squeezed his arm for comfort, and he simply glanced at me with those _blank-blank-blank-blank soulless eyes_ and I knew he was pissed. And extremely sad.

* * *

"So…what happened yesterday?" Ino asked curiously. "The whole town has been buzzing with yesterday's event. Something about a Haruno couple cheating on each other?"

I gritted my teeth in anger, "I hate her, Ino…I hate her."

"Who?"

"My mother – no, I doubt she's my mother anymore…Tsubaki. I hate her."

"I see. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…I just had a question though."

"Go ahead."

"What did Kazehaya specialize in?"

"Hmm…Ninjutsu. His Chakra Nature was Earth, I think…he kept using Earth-based attacks. He was proficient with Taijutsu too. That's it, I guess…"

"Okay. Thanks a bunch, Ino."

"You're welcome."

I stood up, shot her a small smile, and left the shop to go find Anko. As usual, I found her at the dango shop. She stood up once she noticed me. "Hey."

"Hi," I muttered. "I got the info."

"Really? That's great! Let's go to the training grounds, then!" She pulled me along silently.

 **She can sense we're upset…whoa.**

 _I'm not surprised, Outer. Everyone can sense we're sad._

 **I guess…**

 _I mean, half of them saw everything already._

 **Why would they feel sorry? It isn't their business.**

 _Some people just like to poke their noses. Luckily, Anko-sensei doesn't do that, neither does Ino._

 **Oh…**

* * *

"So, there's no need for a lot of Genjutsu training, then?" I asked.

"Yup. Let's work on your Taijutsu first now," she ordered. "Let's spar."

"Oh…okay!"

"Ready? Okay, then, attack me."

I lunged at her without hesitation, aiming a punch, but she caught hold of my hand and slammed me to the ground. I groaned in pain, and got up slowly. I shot a glare at her, "What was that for?!"

"We're sparring," she deadpanned. "I can attack you too…"

I looked to the side, embarrassed. "S-Sorry…"

"It's fine…let's start already!"

"Okay, okay…"

I came at her again, aiming another punch, but she took hold of my hand, and was about to slam me on the ground again when I used my other hand to try to punch her. She caught hold of it, and I immediately jumped up, trying to kick her. She let go of my hands and held my leg, making me hang upside down. I tried to kick her again with my other leg, but she just caught hold of it. I huffed angrily.

"I'm stuck," I mumbled.

Anko grinned, "Uh-huh!"

She let go of me, and I fell on my head. I groaned in pain, "That hurt!"

"Get used to it."

I stood up, brushing the dust from my back. I nursed my head, and glared at Anko. "You're really mean, you know that?"

She simply smirked.

* * *

"You've improved," Anko remarked one day while we were sparring.

I halted immediately, a blush covering my cheeks. My hand was mid-punch. "Uh…thank you!"

She took my hand, and slammed me down on the ground. I groaned, "OUCH! That hurt!"

"It was meant to."

* * *

"What's up with all the bandages?" Ino questioned curiously. I laughed sheepishly, "Training with Anko-sensei…"

"She's that fierce?" Ino blinked with shock.

I nodded, "Yup."

"Damn…"

* * *

"You seem to be training awfully hard," dad said, smirking. I smirked back at him, "Anko-sensei's so hard on me! Anyways, what's up with the sudden increase in missions?"

Dad grimaced, "You know why…I'm trying to avoid her."

I sighed, "I do know why…I just want you to stop with the amount of missions you're doing. You look really tired, you know."

"I am tired," he admitted. "I just…want to avoid her."

"Does she know that we know?"

"Probably. How's Sakura handling it?"

"She's very quiet. She mostly stays in her room at home, while outside I hardly ever see her since I'm so caught up with training and hanging out with Ino."

"Ah. I'll try to keep an eye on her. A bit hard though, since I'm busy."

"And whose fault is that?"

He glared at me, "Not mine."

I snickered.

* * *

I sighed, tired. Anko-sensei was so hard on me these days…I guess it was because the one month was almost over? There was just one week left. Anko-sensei really couldn't teach me much on Ninjutsu. She just gave me a few scrolls which contained Earth Jutsus and a Water Jutsu.

I guess it was a bad idea to let her teach me…it wasn't really practical. But, anyways, it doesn't matter. She still helped me improve. I could do the Ninjutsu part with dad.

"Hey…you wanna go to the hot springs?" Anko asked, finishing up the rest of her sweet-bean soup.

I shrugged, "Sure. You have tickets?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. I love reading your reviews!**


End file.
